Catch Min If Kyu Can
by Cul Ah
Summary: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Sungmin yang tak lain adalah bandmatenya di Super Junior/ KYUMIN/ Boys Love/ Chap 7 END/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

CATCH MIN IF KYU CAN / PART 1-?

Satu FF bulukan lagi saya repost disini..hahahahaha….

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Other SUJU member  
Genre : Romantic  
Rated : T  
Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V

WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI

TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v

All author POV  
.

.

.  
March, 2006.

Hari ini cuaca di kota Seoul nampak sedikit mmmmm…..Panas….sama dengan suasana sebuah gedung management artis yang ada di tengah kota Seoul. Gedung itu Nampak menjulang gagah dengan papan nama besar di bagian depan atas gedung itu…. …. siapa yang tak tau management artis itu, sebuah perusahaan yang telah menetaskan artis-artis besar di dunia keartisan Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya dunia K-POP seperti Shinwa, HOT, BOA, DBSK dan yang lainnya…dan jangan lupakan Boy Band baru besutan mereka…SUPER JUNIOR 05.

Di salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung itu, Nampak 12 namja tengah duduk sambil memainkan gadget mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan SUPER JUNIOR 05, boy band pendatang baru dari SM.E, boy band yang bisa di bilang memiliki jumlah anggota terbanyak, 12 orang.

"Teukie Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya managemen ingin kan dari kita?" suara itu meluncur dari mulut namja yang memiliki muka lucu dengan gusy gummy nya kepada seseorang yang Nampak tenang duduk di hadapannya.

"Manager hyung akan segera datang, biar dia yang menjelaskan kepada kita" ucap namja yang di panggil Teukie tadi setenang mungkin.

"Apa ini rumor tentang member baru itu?" kini namja berp-erawakan besar dengan wajah tampan bertanya

"Entahlah Kangin-ah, mungkin saja iya…tunggu saja manager hyung" kata Teukie lagi

"Benar-benar menggelikan…..member baru? Apa jumlah kita masih kurang banyak? Atau memang member baru itu yang akan menggantikan beberapa dari kita untuk menjadi SUPER JUNIOR 06?" ucap sadis dari namja cantik yang memliki senyuman sangat mengerikan.

"Sudahlah Chullie, tenanglah" Hankyung, seorang namja China mengusah bahu Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkannya, di tanggapi dengusan kesal dari Heechul.

KRRRIIIEEETTTTT

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat mata ke 12 namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, terlihat 2 manager SUPER JUNIOR masuk ke ruangan itu, dan di belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang lumayan tinggi dan…..

'_apa ini member baru itu' _kira-kira seperti itulah batin hampir semua member SJ saat melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang manager mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, dan yang sudah aku katakan pada Leeteuk, tentang member tambahan…..Kyuhyun-ah, silakan memperkenalkan diri" Manager hyung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun namja tinggi itu menanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan lalu sesaat memandang ke 12 orang di hadapannya.

'_tatapan mereka benar-benar menyeramkan….apa benar aku akan menjadi bagian dari mereka'_ batin Kyuhyun, namun sesaat kemudian dia menghela naas panjang dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Bangapsumnida" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya cukup lama lalu menegakkannya lagi

"Annyeong…Leeteuk imnida, aku leader Super Junior" Ucap ramah sang leader, lalu dilanjutkan satu persatu member memperkenalkan diri mulai dari Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti jika setiap member memperkenalkan diri, hingga tatapannya berhenti di satu orang, Kyuhyun menatapnya cukup lama, mata foxi itu seakan membuat Kyuhyun menuntut untuk menatapnya, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat di sadari nya orang itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan intens.  
.

.

.

"Karena tempat ini tidak terlalu besar untuk kita ber 13, dan lagi pula kedatangan mu disini cukup mendadak, jadi belum ada ranjang tidur untuk mu, hanya ada kasur lipat, kau bisa tidur di kamar siapapun untuk sementara, ada beberapa kamar disini, seperti nya kita harus menunggu sampai perusahaan memberi kita dorm yang cukup besar" ucap Leeteuk yang berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di dorm di belakangnya di ikuti Kyuhyun, sedang member yang lainnya duduk di lantai sambil asik menikmati kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah Sungmin-ah….kau disini ternyata" Namja yang bernama Sungmin pun memandang Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian sambil meletakan buku yang baru saja di baca nya.

"Dia akan tidur disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Nama nya Kyuhyun, Minnie" Leeteuk sedikit menyengritkan dahi nya

"Nde…aku tahu…..Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae jika kau harus tidur di bawah untuk sementara sedangkan aku dan Donghae akan tidur di atas" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berdiri membeku di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…. Kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin

"A…aniya Hyung…hmmm…nde..gwenchana..aku akan tidur di bawah" jawab Kyuhyun tergagap, membuat Leeteuk menatap nya penasaran. Sungmin sendiri malah kembali duduk di atas kasurnya tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Baiklah jika begitu, Kyuhyun jika kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami di ruang tengah, jika sudah lelah kau istirahat saja" Leeteuk memegang pundak Kyuhyun sebentar, Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu Leeteuk pun berlalu di kamar itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat, entah kenapa suasana nya begitu kaku, dia dan semua member SJ, '_mungkin karena belum terlalu terbiasa'_ batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadari kini diri nya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin di kamar itu '_kenapa aku merasa hangat saat melihat mata cuek nya itu' _batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jika lelah istirahlah" Suara Sungmin menyadarkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di penuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"Ah..nd…nde…"

"Jangan terlalu kaku, mungkin karena kita semua memang belum saling mengenal dengan mu, sebenarnya semua nya baik" ucap Sungmin tulus, Kyuhyun mengangguk lega.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang perlu menunggu waktu untuk menyesuaikan keadaannya diantara member SJ, bagaimanapun dia member baru yang datang setelah SJ debut beberapa bulan yang lalu, tentu tidak mudah bagi member SJ menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun, apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun hanya di training oleh SM.E selama 3 bulan, hal ini jelas menimbulkan kecemburuan mengingat member SJ lainnya menjalani masa training yang jauh lebih lama, bertahun-tahun tepatnya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun sesaat kemudian akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya.  
.

.

.

Super Junior kini tengah berada di ruang latihan dance di gedung SM.E, setelah masuk nya Kyuhyun sebagai member ke 13, Super Junior langsung di beri project baru dari perusahaan mereka, mereka akan mengeluarkan single terbaru berjudul "U", sebenarnya hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh member SJ untuk melakukan dance mengingat mereka sudah debut hampir 6 bulan dimana setiap lagu mereka memiliki koreografi, dan lagi mereka sudah di trenning cukup lama untuk masalah dance, yang jadi masalah adalah Kyuhyun. Sebagai member baru, kyuhyun tidak terlalu menguasai gerakan-gerakan dance, apalagi ia hanya di training 3 bulan, sehingga tidak menghasilkan cukup baik di bagian dance. Untuk lagu U mereka sudah melakukan recording, dan karena kemampuan suara kyuhyun sangat sangat menakjubkan, membuat proses recording berjalan lancar, namun kini mereka di hadapkan oleh masalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Mianhae hyung-deul, aku tidak menyangka akan sebodoh ini melakukan koreo" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka menghentikan latihan untuk sementara.

"Gwenchana…istirahat dulu" kata Shindong, lalu mereka duduk memutar di tengah-tengah ruangan latihan.

"Gwechana Kyuhyun-ah, kami akan mengajari mu lagi nanti" Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun sudah merasa di terima, meski belum sepenuhnya namun member SJ mulai hangat pada nya, bukan tatapan dingin lagi yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun setidaknya semua member sudah mau mengajak kyuhyun bicara meski bukan Kyuhyun yang memulai.

"Di grub ini ada 4 lead dance, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Hankyung, dan Donghae, kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka jika mengalami kesulitan, ada Sungmin dan Kibum juga yang bagus di dance, jadi kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka hei bocah" Heechul mengeluarkan suara yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari semua member, kecuali Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun sudah memahami sifat Heechul yang memang blak-blakan, Heechul dan Leeteuk adalah hyung tertua nya, dan mereka memang belum terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nde hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan berlatih kembali, meski masih belum terlalu baik, setidaknya Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan melakukan semua kode yang diberikan hyung deul nya, sehingga ia bisa mengikuti nya dengan cukup baik. Latihan berjalan cukup baik, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sekalian di gedung itu sebelum kembali ke dorm setelah latihan selesei.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku setelah selesei mandi dan menunggu member lainnya untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Kau masih disini?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya kea rah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Sungmin hyung….Hyung-deul lainnya?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya mencoba mencari 11 sosok hyungnya.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke dorm, kenapa bisa kau tertinggal?...dimana tadi kau mandi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Lantai 2" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memperlihatkan 2 jari nya kea rah Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengambil handphon nya dari kantong saku celananya, lalu memanggil salah satu nama dari phone book nya.

"Hyung….apa kau merasa ada yang tertinggal?"

"…"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Aniya…..aku tidak mengatakan aku akan pulang bersama dia"

"Ah iya…dia tadi di lantai 2, jadi kau pikir aku mengajaknya bersama?"

"…"

"Nde…baiklah, aku akan pulang bersama nya" Lalu Sungmin menutup panggilannya, Kyuhyun menatap tidak mengerti.

"Teukie hyung pikir kau pulang bersama ku karena dia sempat melihat mu di lantai 2, aku memang tadi ada urusan di sana, mereka mandi di lantai yang sama dengan tempat latihan, makanya mereka langsung pulang tanpa menunggu mu….bagaimana kau bisa tidak ikut bersama yang lainnya?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, merasa sangat bodoh dengan hal yang ia lakukan, tadi dia memang melihat hyung-deul nya masuk di kamar mandi atas tepat nya lantai 4, namun dia ingin menikmati mandi nya maka nya memilih untuk mandi di lantai 2, dan ternyata hal itu membuat nya tertinggal untuk pulang.

"Hahaha…sudah, tidak perlu dipikir kan, untuk aku bertemu dengan mu, aku memang membawa mobil sendiri karena tadi aku ada urusan dengan manager hyung, kita pulang saja"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir, Sungmin masih asik mengejek betapa bodoh nya magnae baru nya itu, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku saja yang mengendarai nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah di depan mobil Sungmin.

"Aniya…aku saja, masuklah" Kyuhyun pun masuk di pintu sebelah kanan, dan Sungmin di kursi sopir.

Mulai sejak duduk di mobil, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memandang Sungmin, hingga mereka sudah setengah jalan seperti ini pun, Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Sungmin, merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Sungmin meminggirkan mobil nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku? Kau dari tadi memandang ku" ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mata…mata foxi mu hyung..ah..a..aniya..mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap saat menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menanggapi nya dengan tersenyum,lalu kembali menjalnkan mobil nya.  
.

.

.  
"Jadi aku tidak akan sekamar lagi dengan Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Donghae girang  
, saat mendengar penjelasan dari leeteuk tentang pembagian kamar yang baru, apalagi mereka sudah mendapatkan 2 dorm di tempat yang sama meski berbeda lantai. Leeteuk yang menentukan pembagian itu, dan Donghae yang awal nya sekamara dengan Sungmin di pisahkan.

"Kau senang sekali Hae-ah?" sindir Sungmin

"bukan begitu hyung, aku senang sekamar dengan mu, tapi bukan kah kau sendiri tau aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan semua barang berwarna pink mu"

"Sudah…tidak usah berdebat…jadi Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan Donghae sebagai room-mate mu" ujar Leeteuk menengahi Sungmin dan Donghae.

Semua member sudah mendapatkan kamar nya sesuai dengan yang di bagi oleh Leeteuk, dan entah kenapa semua member langsung menyetujui yang sudah di atur oleh Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang protes, semua menurut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, barang-barang mu bisa kau pindahkan di kamar mu yang baru bersama Sungmin hyung" ucap Ryeowook, karena barang-barang Kyuhyun memang hampir semua ada di kamarnya yang akan menjadi kamar nya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah kehebohan yang terjadi karena semua member sibuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar baru nya, semua member memuturkan untuk beristirahat sebelum malam nya akan menghadiri sebuah acara varity show di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Pink?" satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin membuka almarinya, bisa dilihat Kyuhyun, banyak sekali barang berwarna pink di dalam almari itu, mulai dari t-shirt, topi, syal.

"Ne…apa mengganggu mu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hahaha..tentu saja tidak, mengganggu dari mana? Aku hanya kaget kau memiliki barang berwarna pink sebanyak itu hyung, hebat sekali kau bisa memiliki sebanyak itu" Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur nya dan menghadap kea rah Sungmin yang kembali menutup pintu almari nya.

"Di rumah ku masih lebih banyak" ucap Sungmin enteng yang ikut duduk di kasur nya sendiri, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan.

"Aku istirahat dulu, hari ini cukup melelahkan" Sungmin merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur empuk nya, tak lama langsung terdengar dengkuran halus Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur nya sendiri tanpa menutup mata nya merasa sangat penasaran dengan namja yang kini menjadi room-mate nya itu, akhir nya Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin lalu membelainya lembut, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

'Ada apa dengan ku..tidak tidak….. ini semua tidak benar' ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali ke kasur nya, dan kembali merebahkan tubuh nya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

TBC…

Haaahhh…maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat…ini FF aku post disini sama persis dengan awal aku post di grup..gk ada yang diganti sama sekali..jadi dimaklumi ya kalo dari segala sisi penuh dengan kekurangan karena FF ini FF belajar saya hahahaha  
aku memang mengambil setting KyuMin tetap sebagai member SUJU, sesuai dengan permintaan klien *halah…..

untuk judul..kalo ada kesamaan itu ketidak sengajaan...saya hanya ikut terinspirasi saja dengan pencetus(?) kalimat itu..dan sudah saya sesuaikan dengan isi cerita FF ini

Dan karena ini FF udah ending..jadi saya usahakan apdet selalu cepat

GOMAWO atas perhatiannya  
cipok chingu-deul atu atu *O*


	2. Chapter 2

**CATCH MIN IF KYU CAN / PART 2-(?)**

**FF Bulukan yooowwwww**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Kyu is Ming mine, Ming is Kyu mine….The story is My mine ^^**

**Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V**

**WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI**

**TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v**

**All author POV  
**.

.

.  
Kyuhyun benar-benar memulai kehidupannya sebagai member SUPER JUNIOR dengan cukup berat, meski semua member SJ mulai menerima nya, tapi mereka seperti enggan mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dengan situasi dan posisi nya, ini hanya masalah waktu, apalagi Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ia member baru dengan status menjadi magnae baru di SJ karena Kibum magnae SJ lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun otomatis memperoleh gelar MAGNAE… di Grub music yang sudah ada, biasanya magnae selalu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa, namun hal ini belum berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Hyung-deul masih bersikap cuek meski tak sedingin saat pertama ia bergabung.

Ryeowook menjadi orang pertama yang seperti nya paling menerima Kyuhyun, jarak umur yang terpaut beberapa bulan membuat ke dua nya nyambung, di tambah lagi Ryeowook memang orang yang sangat friendly, membuat Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lebih panjang, karena dengan room-mate nya pun aka Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga jarang bicara, Sungmin terlihat cukup cuek dengan Kyuhyun sangat berbanding jika saat Sungmin bersama dengan Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat sulit untuk di terima.

Siang itu hampir semua member tak ada kegiatan syuting atau apapun, hampir semua member berada di dorm lantai 12, hanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang berada di lantai 11.

"Kau sedang apa Wokkie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 11 melihat Ryeowook sedang asik di dapur, sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang terduduk manis dalam diam.

"Mempersiapkan makan siang"ujar Ryeowook singkat tanpa melihat kea rah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berjalan kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah asik memainkan PSP nya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat serius memainkan PSP nya. '_benar-benar bocah'_ batin Leeteuk. '_Bukan nya aku ingin berbuat jahat atau membenci nya, tapi dengan situasi seperti ini aku juga tidak mungkin mengakrapinya'_ batin Leeteuk lagi

"Kyuhyun-ah…kau bisa memasak ramen?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mem-pause PSP nya, Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu Wookie memasak ramen, biar dia mempersiapkan yang lainnya" ucap Leeteuk yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah kamar di ruangan itu. Sedekit perintah di berikan Leeteuk, hei dia leader kan, jadi bukan masalah besar jika ia meminta seorang member baru untuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih ada di dapur.

"AKu bantu memasak hyung, kau siapkan yang lain saja"

"Benarkah?...ah kebetulan, aku ingin menyiapkan kimchi dan nasi" ucap Ryeowook senang, '_orang ini benar-benar seperti umma, suka sekali dengan pekerjaan seperti ini' _batin Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sembari membuka bungkusan-bungkusan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mmm…hyung, untuk kita ber 13, aku harus membuat berapa bungkus, dan seberapa banyak air nya?" Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal karena tak pernah mencoba untuk memasak sendiri, harus nya dia sudah sadar bahwa artis yang tinggal di asrama biasa mempersiapkan makanan sendiri.

"5 bungkus saja, air nya untuk 1 bungkus 3 gelas, jadi… air nya 15 gelas, pakai tempat yang cukup besar" ujar Ryeowook yang tetap masih asik mempersiapkan kimchi yang memang sudah di buatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun pun melakukan sesuai apa yang Ryeowook katakan, 5 bungkus ramen, dan air 15 gelas.

Selesei mempersiapkan semua makanan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menaruh nya di meja makan, tak lama kemudian Leeteuk dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar KyuMin *cihuiiiiiiiii *O*….KyuMin caming….

Leeteuk dan Sungmin membelakakan mata nya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, tepat nya di atas meja makan, Sungmin langsung membungkam mulut nya untuk menahan tawa nya, sedangkan Leeteuk mengerjapkan mata nya tidak percaya.

"Kau yang membuat ramen ini?" Tanya nya kepada Kyuhyun di hadapannya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Ryeowook ikut kaget dengan apa yang dilihat nya.

"Aku laparrrrrrr…." Sebuah suara datang dari arah pintu bersamaan di buka nya pintu dorm lantai 11, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun menatap orang itu yang tak lain Kangin, Kangin yang merasa aneh pun berjalan mendekati mereka berempat, tanpa suara Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk , dan….

"Ahahahahahaha….ahahahahaha….apa ini?" Tawa Kangin meledak, ia mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya ada air berlimpah dengan warna kuning pudar, mungkin karena terlalu banyaknya air.

"Itu Ramen" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, membuat Kangin menghentikan tawa nya namun tetap terkikik. Kyuhyun semakin bingung, memang ada yang salah dengan ramen buatannya? Terlihat enak *bagi Kyuhyun…==a

"Nde aku tau, tapi lihat lah…..ini seperti Air di Sungai Han…. Ramen nya tak terlihat, kau benar-benar lucu Kyuhyunie" Kangin menepuk-bepuk bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dan mengertilah ia sekarang, ternyata ramennya terlalu banyak air.

"Akan ku buat kan yang baru" ucap Sungmin yang langsung berjalan menuju dapur, membuka almari, mengeluarkan beberapa Bungkus ramen, dan mulai memasak nya, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat ramen buatannya di samping Sungmin yang sedang mempersiapkan ramen baru. Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Kangin memilih untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

"Aku tadi sudah membuat nya sesuai dengan perintah Wookie hyung, 5 bungkus berarti 15 gelas air, kenapa jadi nya seperti ini hyung? Aku pikir aku sudah cukup berhasil memasak nya" Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Gelas mana yang kau pakai untuk mengukur air?" Tanya Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menunjuk 1 gelas di pinggiran bak cuci piring.

"Huuuffttt…..itu bukan gelas ukur nya, itu gelas terlalu besar, maka nya ramen mu menjadi seperti itu, pasti tak ada rasa nya" Sungmin masih terkikik dengan tingkah laku dongsaeng baru nya itu, Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu menundukan kepala nya sedang Sungmin melanjutkan masak nya.

"Mianhae…aku pikir kejeniusan ku cukup membantu untuk membuat ramen" ujar kyuhyun mencoba untuk bercanda, ia merasa sekali-kali ia harus mengeluarkan rasa humor nya meski terlihat garing, yang penting usaha *poor Kyu

"Ahahaha…sombong sekali kau, tapi sayang kejeniusan mu malah memperlihatkan kebodohan mu Cho ssi" Sungmin balas mengejek, Kyuhyun ikut tertawa senang.

Akhirnya member SJ makan siang dengan ramen buatan Sungmin karena ramen buatan Kyuhyun akhirnya di buang, saat member SJ yang lain sudah turun ke lantai 11, dan Kangin menceritakan tentang ramen Kyuhyun semua tertawa senang sambil mengejek Kyuhyun, dan dari sini lah Kyuhyun mulai merasa bahwa berada diantara member SJ tak seburuk dengan apa yang di bayangkannya. Hanya dengan sebuah kebodohan yang tidak sengaja di buat nya, menjadi sebuah kejujuran yang akhirnya mengakrabkan mereka.

"Kau tidak usah memasak lagi Kyuhyun-ah, ada Hankyung dan Wookie-ah yang biasa memasak untuk kita, yang lain juga sering memasak, jadi kita tidak perlu lagi membuang 5 bungkus ramen…berhemat…. Jung Soo jahat sekali menyuruh mu memasak untuk kita ber 13" celetuk Heechul yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh member yang lain nya.

"Yaaa…..Heechulie, jika saja aku tau Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak, aku juga tidak akan menyuruh nya, dia sendiri yang meng iya kan perintah ku" Ucap Leeteuk sambil memberi deatglare gagal pada Heechul sang ratu setan (?).

Semua member jadi kembali ricuh, pertengkaran kecil namun menjadi gambaran ke akraban mereka. Kyuhyun ikut menikmati itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh member dan mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap nya. Kedua nya melempar senyum manis, untuk pertama kali nya Kyuhyun melihat senyuman paling manis dari Sungmin, perasaan hangat langsung melingkupi seluruh hati nya.

Deg…Deg…Deg….

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sungmin tersenyum pada nya membuat nya semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan.  
.

.

.  
"Kalian bersiap…. Setelah penampilan itu, di lanjutkan dengan penampilan SUPER JUNIOR" ucap seorang Kru kepada seluruh member SUJU yang tengah bersiap di ruang make-up, semua member SJ pun berjalan menuju belakang stage.

Hari ini SUPER JUNIOR melakukan come back setelah beberapa bulan tak muncul dengan lagu baru, single mereka terbaru "U" hari ini rilis bersamaan dengan come back nya SUPER JUNIOR dan yang kini sudah dihilangkan angka 05, setelah perjalanan recording dan persiapan single terbaru itu, SM.E akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti nama SUJU hanya SUPER JUNIOR dan menghapus 05, masuk nya Kyuhyun sebagai member baru membuat SUJU resmi menjadi grub official dan ditegaskan tidak akan ada perubahan formasi di member SJ sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, ini pertama kali nya ia akan tampil di atas stage, ini saat nya ia debut dan sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak tenang. Gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Sebuah tangan hangat merangkul pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menatap orang yang tengah merangkulnya itu.

"Hankyung hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu gugup Kyuhyun-ah, kami pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kau lebih baik dari pada saat kami debut,kau pasti akan sukses dalam debut mu ini… jadi FIGHTING" Ujar Hankyung mencoba memberi semangat pada dongsaengnya itu karena sejak tadi ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat karena gugup.

"Kau akan berhasil, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik" kini Leeteuk berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kah kau jenius, anggap saja kau sedang akan mengikuti sebuah olimpiade, jadi relaks saja" Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan.

"Ini bukan olimpiade Hyukjae" Donghae menjitak kepala Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mengelus kepala nya.

"Menyanyilah dengan baik seperti saat rekaman" suara itu keluar dari mulut Yesung yang langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Berdoa dulu, agar semua berjalan lancar"

"Asal kau tidak menambahi dengan ceramah saja pendeta Choi Siwon" Siwon langsung menyengirkan mulut nya ke arah Heechul.

"Relaks saja Kyuhyun-ah, anggap saja kita akan bersenang-senang di atas panggung, nikmati penampilan pertama mu, semua akan baik-baik saja" Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu gugup, maka nya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara sedikit. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar pemberian semangat dari hyung-deul nya.

Show pun di mulai, Kyuhyun berhasil melewati debut nya dengan baik, ELF yang tak lain fans SUJU juga meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dengan keras mencoba memberi dukungan. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Meski terlihat kaku, tapi Kyuhyun tak membuat kesalahan. Semua member menarik nafas lega saat mereka sudah berada di belakang stage.  
Selesei acara itu, SUJU pun kembali ke dorm dengan hati senang, come back pertama tidak masalah jika memang belum bisa membawa pulang trofi kemenangan, karena bukan itu alasan mereka untuk tampil. Selesei acara, semua member SJ langsung kembali ke dorm.

"Hyung…lain waktu ajari aku beberapa gerakan dance ya" pinta Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar nya bersama dengan Sungmin, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan, Kyuhyun ingin hubungan nya berjalan baik, tidak enak sekali kan jika tinggal satu kamar tapi tidak memiliki komunikasi yang baik.

"Eunhyuk bisa mengajari mu, atau Shindong hyung, bisa juga Hankyung hyung, aaahhh…atau Donghae…tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengannya, dia itu selalu sibuk dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri" Sungmin menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya saat membayangkan sifat kekanakan Donghae.

"Dengan Eunhyuk hyung sama saja menggali kuburan ku sendiri…. Kemarin dia sempat mengajari ku, tapi hanya makian yang kudapat kan, dia benar-benar keterlaluan, suka sekali mengolok ku soal dance" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha….. dia hanya merasa senang akhirnya bisa mengerjai mu" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya. Sudah hampir 2 bulan mengenal Kyuhyun, tidak seharipun terlewatkan oleh Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun tanpa benda kesayangannya itu, padahal Sungmin juga tahu hanya satu game yang selalu di mainkan oleh Kyuhyun, Starcraft, sungmin sampai berfikir, apa Kyuhyun tidak cukup bosan memainkan satu game yang setiap hari nya ia mainkan.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup mu jika PSP di larang oleh Negara" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin , sesaat kemudian dia tertawa terbahak. Sungmin jadi menyengritkan dahi nya, benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Jika Negara melarang PSP aku akan pindah sementara, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kekasih ku ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, membuat Sungmin merinding, ini kali pertama Sungmin melihat smirk yang di perlihatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih? Kau ini lucu sekali"

"PSP adalah belahan jiwa ku" Kyuhyun memeluk erat PSP berwarna hitam itu.

"Sama dengan mu yang tidak bisa berpisah dengan barang-barang berwarna pink mu hyung" lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmi hanya menganggukan kepala, membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sesaat, Kyuhyun bangun dari atas kasur nya lalu berjalan menuju almari nya, Sungmin hanya memperhatikannya tanpa bertanya apapun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Sungmin sukses mengangakan mulut nya.

"Ini untuk mu hyung" Sungmin menerima benda masih tidak percaya.

"Ke…kenapa kau memberiku barang seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pernah bilang kau punya boneka Bunny besar di rumah, tapi tak mungkin membawa nya kemari, maka nya ku berikan itu untuk mu, anggap saja menggantikan boneka mu yang ada dirumah"

"Ta..tapi….kapan kau membeli nya?dan….aish aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini Kyuhyun, aku menceritakan itu karena kau Tanya barang kesukaan yang aku punya, bukan berarti aku meminta mu untuk membelikannya untuk ku" Sungmin meletakan boneka bunny berwarna putih yang cukup besar itu di atas kasur nya.

"2 hari yang lalu saat aku pulang ke rumah, nde aku tahu hyung, aku hanya ingin memberi mu hadiah karena kau bersedia menjadi teman sekamar ku" ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau tidak menyukai nya?" lanjut Kyuhyun saat melihat waut wajah Sungmin yang seperti tidak senang.

"Tentu saja aku suka…..gomawo Kyuhyun-ah…hanya saja aku merasa seperti anak kecil karena kau memberiku sebuah boneka seperti itu"

"Hahahaha…di mata ku kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak 10 tahun hyung, kau tau, wajah mu benar-benar tidak memperlihatkan umur mu bahkan sudah lewat 20 tahun"

Perkataan Kyuhyun memuat Sungmin mem-pout kan bibir nya, sungguh kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa nya_. 'ada apa dengan ku?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati nya, saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, melucu, apapun ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukan membuat darah Kyuhyun seakan mendidih, ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan di hati nya, namun ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.  
.

.

.  
Super Junior hari ini kembali performance, masih dengan come back nya, sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada target apapun dalam penampilan kali ini, mereka hanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para ELF yang mencintai mereka. Kyuhyun sudah tak segugup saat awal pertama naik panggung, namun bukan berarti ia sudah sangat percaya diri, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin hyung-deul nya merasa tertekan karena Kyuhyun, maka nya ia berusaha menutupi ke gugupannya.

Full House, sebuah varity show yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Super Junior, dimana ada 2 yeoja dari luar Korea tinggal bersama mereka, namun tidak semua member ikut terlibat acara itu secara penuh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin termasuk yang tidak ikut secara penuh, mereka hanya beberapa kali saja ikut syuting. Bersamaan dengan penampilan mereka sekarang, varity itu berlangsung membuat SUJU membawa 2 yeoja itu untuk menonton penampilan mereka.

Acara pun di mulai, dan Super Junior mendapat giliran terakhir untuk tampil. Penampilan Super Junior luar biasa, sempurna, mereka menunjukan bahwa SUJU adalah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah…kita akan mulai perhitungannya untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik di minggu ini" ucap seorang Yeoja yang tak lain adalah partner MC Heechul dalam acara itu. Semua artis menunggu berharap cemas, begitu juga dengan seluruh member SUJU, namun mereka tetap memasang wajah se relaks mungkin.

Angka itu terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya berhenti di detik terakhir. Suara riuh langsung membahana di ruang studio itu, member Super Junior masih membeku tak percaya.

"The Winner is SUPER JUNIOR" teriak yeoja itu lagi, detik berikutnya member SJ saling berpelukan, bahkan menangis karena bahagia.

Kyuhyun memandang semua hyung-deul nya, senyum tipis mengambang di bibir nya, lalu dia merasakan saat tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya, Kyuhyun memandang orang yang ada disampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun, tak ada air mata di wajah Sungmin, namun raut wajah yang begitu bahagia terlukis jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, Chukae" Ucap Sungmin pelan apalagi ditambah riuh nya suara, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balas tersenyum tulus ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin, orang pertama yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun atas kemenangan mereka.

Back Stage

Kyuhyun kaget saat Leeteuk tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Kau berhasil Kyuhyun, kau berusaha dengan sangat baik, gomawo" ucap Leeteuk terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Leeteuk dan air matanya pun jatuh, ini lah kehangatan pertama yang ia terima dari Leader nya, dari Hyung tertua nya, Leeteuk.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, kemenangan pertama yang di dapat Super Junior lewat singgla mereka "U" membuat nama Super Junior kini tak ada habis nya di bicarakan oleh orang-orang di luar sana, tak bisa di pungkiri juga bahwa mulai saat itu lah Kyuhyun merasa sangat di sayangi oleh semua Hyung nya, bukannya sebelum ini tidak di sayang, hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa sebelum nya, hyung-deul nya seperti memberikan masa orientasi pada nya, mulai dari bersikap dingin dan di suruh melakukan pekerjaan yang jelas tidak bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sendirian, namun kini berbeda, meski tak ada perbedaan yang mencolok, setidak nya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan yang nama nya menjadi Magnae.

Sungmin bahkan kini menjadi sangat-sangat baik pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai mengenal dekat semua member karena semua member pun dekat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang ia jalani kini.

Hari ini dorm nampak sepi, beberapa member memang harus mengerjakan scedul pribadi mereka, namun tidak semua, Kyuhyun sebagai member baru belum menerima jadwal pribadi, karena itu ia pun menikmati hari libur kerja SUJU.

Sungmin dan Kibum juga tidak ada jadwal, mereka berdua tengah asik menonton televisi, ada siaran ulang saat perform SUJU.

"Hyung, kau nampak gendut di tv" ucapan Kibum sukses membuat Sungmin melemparkan sebuah bantal kecil tepat di muka Kibum. Kibum hanya terkekeh, jarang-jarang dia berbuat usil dengan hyung nya, sekali-kali untuk intermezzo boleh lah.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih magnae dari pada aku dan Kyuhyun" lanjut Kibum

"Karena aku memang terlihat selalu muda Kibummie" ucap Sungmin senang, Kibum menanggapi nya dengan merong *menjulurkan lidah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah" panggil Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari Kamar, Kyuhyun pun mengahampiri Kibum dan Sungmin, lalu duduk di antara mereka.

"KAMI DATANG…" suara riuh terdengar saat pintu dorm lantai 11 terbuka, tepat saat Kyuhyun duduk, semua member kini tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai ada sesuatu yang penting melihat raut wajah Sang Leader.

"Ada project baru untuk kita" Leeteuk mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan dongsaeng-deul nya, member lain langsung membenahkan duduk mereka dengan baik, untuk mendengarkan berita dari Leader mereka.

"APa? Apa? Apa?...mmmppppttttt" Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulut Donghae, saat Donghae terus mengatakan apa, membuat Donghae meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Project apa hyung?" TanyaYesung dengan gusar, karena kini ia tengah duduk di samping Heechul yang aisk menggendong Heebum yang tak lain adalah kucing peliharaannya.

"Singkirkan kucing itu Kim Heechul" kata Yesung

"Yang Sopan kau pada ku Jongwoon" bentak Heechul sembari memberikan death glare pada Yesung, membuat Heebum terlepas dari gendongannya, dan berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Heebum.

"Jangan kau berbuat macam-macam pada kucing manis ku magnae" ucap Heechul cepat saat melihat Heebum nyaman di gendongan Kyuhyun, membuat semua member menatap nya aneh_, 'memang Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa pada seekor kucing yang mengerikan sama dengan majikannya'_ mungkin itu yang ada di dalam batin setiap member.*di bunuh petals gegara ngatain Heechul mulu.

"Sudah…kenapa malah ribut sendiri, dengarkan…. Kita di minta untuk membuat sebuah drama, kita akan membuat isi cerita nya sendiri, dan memerankannya sendiri" tegas Leeteuk, semua member hanya mengangguk.

"Drama? Berarti cerita cinta? Bagaimana bisa hyung? Kita semua namja disini" ucapan Ryeowook di benarkan member dengan hanya menganggukan kepala lagi *member SJ gampang di pengaruhi #buagggg *abaikan….

"Mudah saja, aku dengan Kangin, Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, Ryeowook dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun

dengan Sungmin….selesei, gampangkan" Leeteuk memasang wajah senang.

"Perusahaan menawarkan couple official pada kita, dan mereka meminta itu, termasuk dengan Hanggeng dan Heechul" lanjut nya lagi, semua member hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan yang pasti…. Aku sangat mendukung jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di jadikan pemeran utama" ucap Kangin girang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang heran.

"Hei magnae, kau tidak terlalu jelek untuk menjadi pemeran utama"

"Aku memang tampan hyung, kenapa susah sekali mengakui itu" ucap Kyuhyun sombong pada Eunhyuk, semua member langsung memasang wajah syok, kaget karena magnae mereka ternyata sangat percaya diri.

"Aku lebih tampan dari mu" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kea rah Kyuhyun,membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Sungmin hyung cukup manis dan cantik menjadi pemeran utama" goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin *aish Siwon nakal….

"Aku ini TAMPAN….bukan CANTIK….." ucap Sungmin geram.

"Ayo…buat scenario nya, buat drama yang romantics pelukam, ciuman….yah pokok nya yang menghebohkan" Shindong memasang wajah gembira saat mengucap kan itu.

"Pelukan?"

"Ciuman?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menelan ludah, '_harus kah memakai adegan seperti itu'_ batin mereka berdua, dan seperti nya hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlalu berat memikirkan itu, karena lihat saja….member lain bahkan sudah mulai mempraktekannya, member SUPER JUNIOR selalu senang jika di suruh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa, Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedang Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa, yang ia takutkan adalah jika sampai itu terjadi, dia bisa mati di tempat karena jantungnya yang bedetak terlalu cepat jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

**TBC….**

Huaaahhh Terima kasih banget atas riviewnya…Kalo ceritanya gk begitu sama dengan real momentnya SJ maaf ya…aku Cuma ambil real moment yg udah mendunia(?) lalu ku kembangkan sesuai delusi ku..hahahaha..

OK….selamat menunggu Part selanjutnya ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

CATCH MING IF KYU CAN / PART 3-?

FF Bulukan yowwwwww

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU member

Genre : Romantic

Rated : T

Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V

WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI

TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v

All author POV

.

Keadaan yang semakin lama semakin membuat Kyuhyun nyaman, membuat nya pun kian dekat dengan semua member SUJU, bahkan member lain tak pernah menyangkut-nyangkutkan tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai member baru di SUPER JUNIOR, semua sama, mulai dari Leeteuk hingga Kibum, semua menganggap Kyuhyun adalah member SUJU tanpa embel-embel member tambahan. 13, adalah angka paling sempurna yang dimiliki SUPER JUNIOR, dan Kyuhyun lah penyempurna angka itu.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan member lain terbilang sangat baik, dia bahkan lebih cepat bisa mendekatkan diri dengan semua member , begitu juga hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Harus di akui Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Sungmin, namun ia sendiri tidak tau perasaan apa itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun sangat senang saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum, terpesona dengan pandangan mata foxi Sungmin, terasa sesak saat melihat wajah murung terlukis di wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun seakan ingin selalu tau dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Sungmin tidak merasa sesuatu yang aneh saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun, namun memang masih terasa kaku,'_mungkin karena aku baru mengenalnya, baru beberapa bulan'_ itu batin Sungmin saat ia merasa ada rasa yang aneh saat pandangan mata nya dengan Kyuhyun bertemu, meski harus di akui Sungmin, mata obsidian Kyuhyun seakan menuntutnya untuk terus memandangnya.

Member SUPER JUNIOR sudah membuat skenario untuk M-Net Drama yang di percayakan pada mereka, semua member memutuskan untuk membagi 2 kelompok, kelompok pertama yakni Kangin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk , dan Donghae, sedangkan kelompok ke dua yakni Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Kelompok pertama sudah siap dengan scenario mereka yang tentu saja akan membuat semua ELF tertawa terbahak-bahak,sedangkan kelompok 2 masih sibuk menyiapkan scenario mereka.

"Kita buat adegan romantis antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung" ucap Ryeowook polos saat mereka berdebat tentang cerita seperti apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Kenapa Kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain, Shindong, Yesung, dan Ryeowook pun menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Itu misalnya saja, aku kan hanya meneruskan ucapan Kangin hyung kemarin saat dia bilang kalian berdua cocok untuk menjadi pemeran utama nya" Ryeowook mempout kan bibir nya kesal, Yesung dan Shindong tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah baiklah….kita putus kan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang akan menjadi pemeran utama nya" Shindong memutuskan seperti itu, dan yang lain pun hanya menurut, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu mereka merancang cerita drama tersebut.

Dengan imajinasi yang tinggi dan perdebatan kecil, akhirnya setelah seharian memikirkan cerita untuk drama mereka, seluruh member SJ berkumpul kembali di dorm, dengan semangatnya mereka membicarakan drama mereka.

"Kami yang akan menang hyung" kata Ryeowook saat semua member SUJU asik saling membanggakan kelompok masing-masing.

"Aniya…..cerita kami yang lebih menarik" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook, duo Eunhae alias Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun saling tersenyum bangga dan yakin.

"Couple Kangteuk dan Eunhae yang akan menang" lanjut Donghae sambil mengelus-elus rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kami punya KyuMin couple yang melegenda" Shindong memasukkan potongan kue yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Heechul langsung menutup mulut Shindong, sedang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri memilih diam meski mereka mendengar nama mereka di sebut-sebut.

"Ah…akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Ahahaha…..kalian berdua memang cocok" Kangin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya, Kyuhyun menjadi tersedak karena saat itu ia sedang memakan nasi goreng buatan Hankyung.

"Uhukk…uhuukk,,uhuukkk" Sungmin yang saat itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun juga langsung memberikan air putih untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung meminumnya.

"Kyuhyun sedang makan, jangan melakukan seperti itu lagi Kangin-ah" Leeteuk mengingatkan Kangin, lalu memberikan tissue pada Kyuhyun, semua member terkekeh melihat Kangin di marahi oleh umma mereka di dorm aka Leeteuk. Kangin hanya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, di marahi oleh member lain mungkin akan langsung Kangin balas, tapi tidak jika Leeteuk yang sudah berbicara.

"Semua nya… terutama yang tinggal di lantai 11, jangan tidur terlalu larut, besok kita harus mulai syuting untuk drama, jadi jangan begadang, dan terutama kau Cho Kyuhyun magnae yang selalu tidur pagi karena sibuk dengan PSP, aku peringatkan malam ini kau harus segera tidur, besok kita akan sangat lelah…. Sungmin-ah, aku percayakan Kyuhyun pada mu, jika ia masih nekad main game, ambil saja PSP nya, tidak peduli dia mau marah atau apapun" Ucap Leeteuk tegas, berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke lantai 12.

"Yah hyung…. 1 jam saja, aku akan main 1 jam setelah itu aku akan langsung tidur" rengek Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar ucapan Leeteuk tadi, Leeteuk membalikan badannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar.

"ANIYA….tidak ada tawar-menawar Cho Kyuhyun" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Leeteuk menghilang dari balik pintu di ikuti dengan member lain yang tinggal di lantai 12, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, '_benar-benar keterlaluan'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil berjalan membawa piring makannya ke bak cuci piring.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti habis di putuskan oleh kekasih mu, mengenaskan" ejek Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir nya.

Dengan langkah gontai *Kyupil lebei ah #digampar ELF *abaikan…. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun tetap main game dengan PSP nya, hanya saja Kyuhyun ingat jelas saat Appa nya bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan mengatakan mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil yang di larang memakan permen kesukaannya. Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nya yang cukup…mmmmm…berantakan, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata, ia tidak mau tergoda dengan melihat PSP nya yang tersimpan di laci meja nya, Sungmin bisa saja langsung mengambilnya, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lupa bahwa Sungmin sangat memegang janji nya,dia bisa saja mengambil PSP Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, rapikan dulu ranjang mu, memang nya nyaman tidur ditempat berantakan?" sebuah suara memaksa Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata nya, di dapati nya Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Malas hyung, biar saja" ucap Kyuhyun pendek dan kembali memejamkan mata nya.

"Jika begitu, tidur dulu saja di ranjang ku, akan ku bersihkan ranjang mu" Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, dilihatnya Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya, dan langsung tidur di kasur Sungmin, dan Sungmin langsung membersihkan tempat tidur Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat ia melihat Sungmin tertidur diatas kasurnya, meski terpisah jarak namun wajah Sungmin seakan dekat dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas ketenangan terlukis di wajah manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengingat Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjang pink Sungmin, mungkin karena Kyuhyun sudah terlelap jadi Sungmin tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, '_nyaman sekali'_ pikir Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu damai, hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu hangat saat melihat wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjongkok hingga sekarang wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin, dengkuran halus Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, yah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila, ia sendiri mengakui itu, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia selalu memperhatikan Sungmin saat tidur. Setiap harinya Kyuhyun memang tidur selalu terlambat, tentu saja karena hobi nya yang bermain PSP nya atau Laptopnya, namun sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasan ia selalu tidur setelah Sungmin terlelap, yakni sekedar untuk melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat, hal ini tentu saja tidak bisa ia lakukan jika Sungmin dalam keadaan sadar.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sangat baik, Sungmin selalu menjadi orang yang bisa di andalkan saat Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengarkan hyung lainnya, Kyuhyun selalu menuruti perkataan Sungmin, mulai dari menasehati hingga memarahinya, Kyuhyun seakan tidak sanggup melawan Sungmin, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menghargai Leeteuk yang merupakan Leader nya, hanya saja Kyuhyun lebih cepat menuruti ucapan Sungmin.

Keberadaan couple official yang dibuat oleh SM.E membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun cukup senang dengan ide couple atau fanservice yang harus ia lakukan bersama dengan Sungmin, ia bisa berdekatan dengan Sungmin tanpa di perdebatkan oleh orang lain ataupun Sungmin sendiri, namun harus diakui Kyuhyun semua itu membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hati nya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sambil menutup mata nya, ini pertama kali nya ia melakukan ini, pikirannya menolak, namun hati nya menginginkan, lalu Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah gila hyung, aku sendiri tidak berani memutuskan perasaan ku sendiri, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, kau benar-benar membuat ku seperti orang gila Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun pelan tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin, lalu kembali beranjak dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin.  
.

.

.

Hari syuting drama pun di mulai, semua member telah mempelajari scenario dan berlatih seadanya.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Yesung saat memperhatikan magnaenya yang tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca scenario.

"Benar, hari yang cerah hyung" balas Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yesung, Yesung menatapnya bingung, seperti nya keanehan Yesung menular pada Kyuhyun *di gebukin Clouds..lari….

Syuting berjalan sedikit lambat, isi cerita adegan romantis yang dilakoni oleh member SUJU membuat mereka sedikit tidak konsentrasi, sering melakukan kesalahan, dan lebih senang bercanda saat pengambilan gambar, terkadang malah memberikan adegan yang berlebihan hingga sutradara meminta nya untuk di ulang.

"Sungmin-ah jangan tegang seperti itu, kau seperti tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun saja" Shindong menepuk pundak Sungmin setelah pengambilan gambar saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus beradegan dimana mereka saling memegang tangan untuk mengambil remote TV. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, harusnya memang dia tak setegang ini, bukan kah setiap hari ia dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan karena memang mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama.

"Setelah ini, adegan dimana Sungmin membawa setumpuk selimut dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun hingga kalian berdua terjatuh, ingat posisi terjatuh Kyuhyun diatas Sungmin(0_O) " Sutradara memberikan pengarahan, sedikit mulai lelah karena adegan yang sepertinya mudah ternyata harus di ulang-ulang, karena banyak adegan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, maka yang banyak di ulang pun saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhadapan, Kyuhyun sering membuat kesalahan, dan Sungmin sendiri selalu memasang wajah tegang.

Setelah pengarahan dari sutradara, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun bersiap, Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum sutradara mengatakan 'ACTION', sedangkan Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa, lihatlah wajahnya yang tetap masih bisa tersenyum dengan smirk khas nya yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Sungmin mulai berjalan dengan setumpuk selimut, dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah berlawanan dengan Sungmin, maka secara otomatis mereka bertabrakan dan terjatuh dengan posisi Sungmin terlentang di lantai sedang Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat di atas Sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling menatap.

'_Manis…dia benar-benar manis'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati saat matanya bertemu begitu dekat dengan Sungmin.

"CUT" Sutradara berteriak dengan kecang.

"Mi…mianhae hyung" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari posisi nya sekarang, Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri.

"Setelah ini ada adegan kau mencium Sungmin" Shindong tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang sebentar.

"Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kita harus terus mengulang adegan itu Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Sungmin tegas, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin akan melakukan adegan itu dengan baik, ok.. Kyuhyun memang pernah mencium kening Sungmin, namun itu saat Sungmin tertidur, ingat..Sungmin TERTIDUR yang tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya mencium Sungmin, namun kali ini..Kyuhyun tidak yakin jantungnya akan terus berdetak jika mencium kening Sungmin sambil menatap mata Sungmin yang terbuka. Kyuhyun senang sekaligus gelisah.

"ACTION" teriakan sekali lagi dari sutradara memulai syuting adegan selanjutnya

"Apa kau merasa lebih tenang" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, adegan sudah dimulai.

"Gamawo atas semua yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin tersenyum manis kea rah Kyuhyun .

"Teruslah tersenyum ,kau terlihat lebih manis saat tersenyum"

"Aku mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Hye Gyo, rasanya sedih sekali" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana…semua pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap hingga Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, dan perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya di kening Sungmin, perasaan hangat melingkupi hati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"CUT…bagus sekali Kyuhyun-ah Sungmin-ah, kalian memang berbakat" kata Sutradara senang, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memang sebenarnya bukan ekspresi untuk kebutuhan syuting, namun ekspresi yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan, terlihat sangat natural, yah seperti itulah.

"Chukae…chukae….kalian memang hebat" Ryeowook tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ini akan menjadi drama yang tak akan pernah terlupakan, aish kita memang hebat" Ucap Yesung bangga, di tanggapi tawa oleh member lainnya.

'_Rasanya benar-benar ingin mati membeku disana, memeluknya seperti itu, mencium keningnya, dan tersenyum seakan aku benar-benar menyukai nya'_Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang, dilirik nya Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum yang sedang bercanda dengan member lainnya '_apa dia tidak mendengar detak jantung ku yang begitu cepat..aishh kau memalukan Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa karena hyung mu sendiri kau menjadi seperti ini' _ lanjuut kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.  
.

.

.

"Aku menyukai nya?" gumam Kyuhyun sendirian di depan TV yang sedari tadi menyala namun tak sedetik pun Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikiran yang terus ia cari jawabannya sejak pertama ia bergabung dengan SUPER JUNIOR, namun akhir-akhir ini pikiran itu seakan semakin menjadi beban untuk Kyuhyun, rasa nya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaan yang tak pernah dimengerti oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Cinta? Tidak mungkin…..Sungmin itu namja, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, dan lagi pula Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang menyimpang , selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan namja karena kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang normal, namun dengan Sungmin..entahlah apa namanya, Kyuhyun seakan tidak bisa menolak pesona Sungmin, room mate nya, band mate nya, dan hyung nya. Kyuhyun selalu meyakinkan diri nya sendiri, bahwa mungkin perasaannya itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang yang cukup besar antara Dongsaeng pada Hyung nya, namun tidak seperti itu juga, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi hyung-deul nya di SUPER JUNIOR, bahkan sangat sayang, namun perasaan itu berbeda dengan yang di rasakan nya pada Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai nya" Kyuhyun mengucapkan nya cepat karena kaget tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum.

"Jika menyukai nya kau cukup mengatakan pada nya, tidak perlu membayangkan orang nya" sindir Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan.

"M..mwo?kau itu kenapa sih Hyukjae" ucap Kyuhyun setenang mungkin, tidak mau terbongkar di depan hyungnya yang paling rese dan sangat suka menjahili Kyuhyun itu.

"Aish...aku ini hyung mu, sopan lah pada ku" Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi….ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata nya ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terdiam tak tau harus mengatakan apa

"Bukan siapa-siapa" kata Kyuhyun cepat, lalu beranjak dari duduk nya hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu menarik tangannya, hingga Kyuhyun kembali terduduk.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada mu Hyukjae, jadi jangan paksa aku, atau aku akan mengambil alih posisi mu sebagai lead dancer"

"Ahahahahahahahaha….silakan Kyu, aku juga ingin mengambil alih posisi mu sebagai lead vocal..jadi kau benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, seperti nya ia tidak akan di lepaskan begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun harus pintar-pintar berbohong sekarang, agar semua berjalan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Nde..tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari kantong saku celana nya, lalu mulai memainkannya.

"Kau berdebar saat ada didekatnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk, dan di tanggapi anggukan acuh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mu dari wajahnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi masih tetap dengan memainkan PSP nya.

"Itu artinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada nya magnae" ucapan Eunhyuk sukses membuat Kyuhyun kalah memainkan game nya, ini adalah kekalahan tercepat yang pernah di alami oleh Kyuhyun.

"Molla…. AKu masih belum yakin, dan aku rasa nya orang itu tidak menyukai ku"

"Ah kau itu mudah sekali menyerah, jika kau belum mengungkapkan dari mana kau tau kalo dia tidak menyukai mu, yakinkan dulu hati mu, lalu katakan pada nya"  
Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, dan bingung karena baru kali ini ia melihat hyung nya satu ini bisa berkata sebijak itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai nya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan sampai kau menyesal karena keputusan mu sendiri untuk menyimpan perasaan mu" Eunhyuk beranjak dari situ, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mengerti ucapan Eunhyuk, namun entah kenapa masih ada sisi dari diri nya yang belum memberikan kepastian untuk meyakini perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya, saat ia membuka pintu kamar, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang hendak keluar kamar. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam '_apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentang aku jika ia tahu aku menyukai nya bahkan mencintai nya, ini benar-benar gila' _di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun terus terjadi perang antara hati dan pikirannya.

**TBC….  
**  
Hahahahaha..udah saya apdet cepet nie…saya apdet tiap hari dah sampai end nya ntar..

Yang Tanya nie epep nyampe part berapa..yg pasti gk terlalu panjang kok

Sekali lagi,,,,FF ini saya ambil secara keseluruhan dari moment SJ dan Moment KyuMin yang saya kembangkan sendiri sesuai dengan pikiran aneh saya…dan alurnya memang sengaja saya buat cepat karena terlalu malas kalo dipanjang-panjangin ntar jatohnya kaya sinetron hahaha

OKHAE..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca FF ini ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**CATCH MIN I KYU CAN / PART 4-?**

**FF bulukan yooowwww**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

** - Lee Sungmin**

** - Other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V**

**WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI**

TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v  
.

.

.

.  
Saat hati dan pikiran berjalan tak sejalan, maka disitulah saat dimana seseorang mengalami hal paling sulit, ingin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan hati namun pikiran mu tak memperbolehkan, namun jika menuruti pikiran maka hati yang akan merasa sakit, terasa begitu sesak, membuat tak dapat memikirkan apapun, dan hal itu dialami oleh Cho ? Apa salah ia mencintai Lee Sungmin? Namja yang notabene adalah hyung nya di SUPER JUNIOR. Cinta tak pernah salah, jangan pernah mengkambing hitam kan cinta, karena rasa cinta itu sendiri tumbuh tanpa dipaksa kapan dan pada siapa ia akan menghampiri nya, tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Apa karena ia namja? Atau karena ia hyung nya? Atau karena perasaan seperti ini adalah TABU? Sebenarnya siapa yang mengatakan cinta seperti itu adalah tabu? Tuhan kah? Atau manusia itu sendiri?. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan menyebut manusia adalah ciptaannya paling sempurna, dan itu tidak hanya meliputi fisik tapi juga perasaan yang dirasakan oleh manusia itu sendiri. Sedih, senang, kecewa, takut, dan CINTA, adalah segala rasa yang diberikan Tuhan untuk dirasakan oleh manusia, namun ketika manusia itu merasakan apa yang nama nya cinta, kenapa justru manusia yang lainnya mengatakan hal itu adalah tidak layak?.

Kyuhyun bukan nya ingin menyalahkan kodrat atau apapun itu nama nya, ia juga tidak serta merta menerima perasaan yang dia rasakan sendiri meski ia sadar bahwa memang CINTA yang ia rasakan saat ini, dan ia merasakan perasaan tulus itu kepada satu nama, satu orang, dan satu titik yang tak akan pernah Kyuhyun bisa lepaskan dari pandangannya, LEE SUNGMIN. Kenyataan begitu berat yang harus dilalui oleh Kyuhyun, ia terus saja berusaha menyangkal perasaannya sendiri, berusaha membuang perasaan jauh-jauh karena dia sadar perasaannya adalah salah meski ia sendiri merasa tak ada yang salah saat ia merasakan perasaan itu, hanya saja keadaan tak memungkin kan dia untuk terus mempertahankan perasaan yang sedang meliputi dirinya, dan ketakutannya terbesar adalah saat ia memikirkan jika Sungmin mengetahui perasaannya, takut jika Sungmin jijik padanya dan yang lebih buruh adalah takut jika membayangkan jika Sungmin akan membencinya dan menjauhi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengalami itu, dia sangat nyaman berada didekat Sungmin, ia tidak akan membiarkan perasaan bodohnya itu membuatnya ditinggalkan oleh Sungmin.

SUPER JUNIOR…ya…SUPER JUNIOR adalah hal utama yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin keluarga barunya yang bernama SUPER JUNIOR hancur karena keegoisan perasaannya sendiri, namun haruskah Kyuhyun membuang perasaan yang ia rasakan begitu saja? Ayolah…Kyuhyun bukan namja brengsek yang bisa saja menyukai setiap yeoja yang ia lihat atau temui, ia akan mencintai setulus hati pada seseorang yang memang akan ia cintai dan Kyuhyun tidak mudah mencintai seseorang begitu saja jika ia sendiri benar-benar tidak yakin pada perasaannya, dan saat ia sadar ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun sendiri juga sadar bahwa itu bukan perasaan yang biasa saja, perasaan yang begitu mudah ia rasakan, perasaan yang mudah datang lalu pergi begitu saja saat ia merasa bosan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan yang artinya jatuh cinta tanpa alasan, bukan karena Sungmin baik, bukan karena Sungmin manis, atau karena Sungmin memiliki kelebihan, namun Kyuhyun jatuh cinta karena dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Membenci, menyukai bahkan mencintai sesuatu tidak harus selalu ada alasannya bukan? Maka dari itu Kyuhyun pun enggan mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa mencintai Sungmin, yang pasti Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

"Cih…..brengsek…." Kyuhyun membanting botol Soju yang tadi ia genggam ke arah depannya, tubuhnya merosot hingga ia terduduk, Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini, dan atap gedung apartemen mungkin menjadi tempat paling tepat.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" rutuk Kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan handpone di dalam saku nya bergetar, satu pesan masuk ia terima.

**Kyuhyun-ah…eodiseo? Sudah larut, Eunhyuk bilang padaku kau ingin keluar sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang kau belum kembali ke dorm?  
from : Sungmin hyung**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu mencoba berjalan menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud untuk kembali ke dorm, untung saja ia tidak terlalu mabuk. Seharian ini Kyuhyun mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, Wajah Sungmin tidak pernah sedetik pun hilang dari pikiran Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa sesak, mengingat dia dan Sungmin sudah sangat dekat, apalagi Sungmin sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin bahkan diberikan julukan sebagai pawang Kyuhyun, karena apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin maka Kyuhyun akan menurut.

Dengan langkah gontai karena kepala terasa sangat berat, Kyuhyun berjalan dari lift menuju dorm dilantai 11, saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu, Kyuhyun mencoba meraih knop pintu namun membatalkannya, ia berjalan kembali menuju lift dan menekan angka 12.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sapa Kangin kaget saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat magnaenya dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan. Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dorm lantai 12, Kangin hanya melihat bingung lalu kembali menutup pintu, dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Kangin, Kyuhyun hanya mengacungkan jari nya menunjuk ke atas, Kangin mendongakkan kepala nya, lalu mengertilah ia, magnae nya baru saja dari atap gedung.

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke lantai 11?" lanjut Kangin, Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata nya.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini dulu hyung, tolong katakan pada Teukie hyung aku ketiduran disini minta dia juga memberitahu pada Sungmin hyung, agar ia tidak mencari ku" ucap Kyuhyun, dan saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, pintu dorm terbuka, Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat dilihatnya orang yang masuk ke situ adalah Sungmin.

"Yah…Kyuhyun-ah, aku tadi mengirim pesan padamu , kenapa tak membalas? Dan kenapa kau tak kembali ke lantai 11" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur disini, Kyuhyun mematung tak menjawab, Kangin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun dari tadi disini, dia tertidur dan baru saja terbangun maka nya dia memasang wajah bodohnya sekarang…sudah, ajak dia kembali ke lantai 11" Kangin menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terduduk, Kyuhyun segera saja berdiri dan memandang wajah Kangin dengan raut wajah seakan mengatakan '_gomawo hyung'_ , Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu nya lalu segera kembali membuka pintu dan melupakan tujuannya masuk tadi yakni untuk bertemu Shindong, Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang Sungmin, saat sampai di ujung pintu, Kangin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berhutang cerita pada ku" bisik Kangin, tanpa menatap Kangin, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

Sesampai nya di dorm lantai 11, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang duduk sambil menonton TV.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya setelah masuk ke dalam dorm bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin terlalu lelah, dia tadi tertidur di lantai atas" jawab Sungmin sambil memakan kue beras yang di bawa oleh Eunhyuk, lalu menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk nya dengan posisi tengkurap, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun karena yakin Kyuhyun belum tertidur.

"Apa kau kau begitu lelah?" Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badannya menjadi terlentang, Sungmin sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, tadi aku sempat membeli soju dan meminum nya sendiri, sekarang malah seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengucapkan nya sambil tersenyum getir, entahlah, semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun,kenapa tak mengajak ku minum soju?" protes Sungmin

"Akan ku belikan wine untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf" Sungmin langsung tersenyum puas, namun sedetik kemudian ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tertidur lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi harga wine dan soju kan sangat berbeda? Kenapa kau malah ingin membelikan ku wine?"

"Aishh… kau ini banyak bertanya Lee Sungmin, anggap saja wine itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku karena berkat mu aku masih bertahan di SUPER JUNIOR, kau adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku masih disini, kau tahu aku cukup berat berada disini, namun saat mendengar ucapan mu dulu dan melihat wajah mu, aku jadi berpikir ulang untuk meninggalkan hyung-deul hehehehe" Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada mu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya sedikit ragu, lalu mencoba untu tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aniya, hyung…boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada mu sekarang?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran, tatapan Kyuhyun membuatnya seakan tak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Peluk aku"

"M…mwoya?peluk?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"Nde….waeyo? biasanya kau memeluk ku biasa saja"

"Bukan itu maksud ku, jika hanya memeluk mu saja memang sudah biasa, hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau minta di peluk, tapi baiklah"

Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu merentangkan tangannya mencoba meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi semua perasaan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun sadar ia tak berhak meminta Sungmin merasakan perasaan yang sama pada nya, namun biarkan sekali ini saja Kyuhyun ingin benar-benar menikmati pelukan hangat Sungmin.

"Aku ini dongsaeng mu kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bingung, tak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir Sungmin, mereka masih berpelukan.

"Hyung….."

"Ahh….nd..nde…kau dongsaeng ku" ucap Sungmin terbata

"Sama seperti Sungjin?" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma vanilla dari Sungmin.

"Tentu tidak, Sungjin adalah Sungjin dan kau Cho Kyuhyun tetap Cho Kyuhyun, tapi aku menyayangi kalian"

Ucapan Sungmin terakhir juga mengakhiri pelukan mereka berdua saat kyuhyun mencoba mengendorkan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin, di tatap nya Sungmin sebentar.

"Tidurlah hyung, besok kita ada schedule pagi" Sungmin mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya, masih sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun hari ini, Sungmi langsung merebahkan diri nya dan langsung menutup mata nya mencoba untuk segera tidur tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin, '_dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, aku benar-benar menyedihkan, harusnya aku tau itu, ini percuma saja'_ batin Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.

.  
"Kalian ingin menyidang ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tengah duduk berdua di sebuah café, Kyuhyun memang sudah janjian pada 2 hyung nya itu karena jadwal mereka bertiga kebetulan hampir sama, maka dari itu sekarang mereka berada di sebuah café, dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti Kangin ingin menanyakan masalahnya kemarin. Kyuhyun duduk di di depan Kangin dan Leeteuk, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka lalu mereka memesan capucino hangat.

"Ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit berubah, sifat evil mu sedikit memudar, itu bagus sih, tapi aku seperti tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Leeteuk , sedikit menyindir menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin langsung.

"Ani"jawab Kyuhyun enteng, tersenyum kepada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu hubungan mu dengan Sungmin sangat baik, kau bahkan lebih mau mendengarkan ucapannya dari pada ucapan ku, ku dengar dari Kangin kemarin kau sempat membohongi Sungmin, dan aku memang merasa kau desikit berbeda" Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk Kyuhyun langsung memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kangin, ditanggapi Kangin dengan tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun merasa bodoh karena lupa bahwa Hyung nya yang selalu merasa diri nya paling tampab itu adalah member paling tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, terlebih hal itu memang bukan rahasia, jadi tidak heran jika Leeteuk yang memang sangat dekat dengan Kangin tau hal ini.

"Aniya hyung, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, ia juga tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin ke Kangin dan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan hatinya sendiri untuk mengabaikan perasaannya pada Sungmin, meski ia sendiri ragu apa ia bisa benar-benar menghilangkan perasaannya, ia juga menyadari hal ini akan menjadi suatu masalah bagi SUPER JUNIOR, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalo memang seperti itu, tapi jika memang ada masalah segera selesaikan, aku tidak mau diantara kita ada masalah, meski aku sendiri juga melihat hubungan mu dengan Sungmin sama saja seperti sebelumnya tetap baik-baik saja meski harus ku akui kau sedikit berubah, tidak seperti biasanya" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun lekat, entah kenapa ia juga merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun meski itu hanya sebatas perasaannya saja, meski belum ada setahun ia mengenal Kyuhyun tapi Leeteuk seakan mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat, da sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit berbeda, meski tetap saja maganae nya itu tetap usil dan suka mengerjai hyung-deul nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus berbohong pada Sungmin mengatakan bahwa kau tertidur di dorm lantai 12?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kangin dan sungguh Kyuhyun bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Aku sedang pusing, kau sendiri tahu hyung, Sungmin hyung suka panik jika aku mengalami sesuatu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan dia, aku tidak mau dia selalu mengkhawatirkan ku" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat mendapatkan jawaban yang cocok, agar terkesan benar dan tidak di buat-buat karena memang begitu adanya, Sungmin selalu saja khawatir pada Kyuhyun, dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat senang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sungmin, tapi mengingat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin melakukan itu sebatas menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak ingin lagi diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak ingin dianggap oleh Sungmin sebagai dongsaeng nya, tapi sebagai seseorang yang di anggap penting, yang dicintai nya.

"Heyo….ternyata sudah berkumpul disini" Sebuah suara membuat Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk café, ada Hankyung dan Heechul berjalan menuju arah mereka, lalu mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang tersisa.

"Kalian memang sengaja janjian disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada hyung-deul nya yang termasuk angkatan tua *Sungmin kebawah itu hyung angkatan muda hehehehe ^^v, Heechul mengangguk sedangkan Hankyung langsung memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Kalian berdua dari mana? Bukan kah seharian ini tidak ada jadwal?"

"Jalan-jalan, nikmatnya bisa menikmati liburan, jarang-jarang bukan, ku sarankan pada kalian agar sekali-kali meliburkan diri" ucap Heechul riang, member yang lain hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja, jadwal mereka di urus oleh manager, kapan libur dan bekerja bukan mereka yang menentukan sendiri.

Seperti nya Café itu menjadi tempat langganan mereka, terlihat member Super Junior menikmati mengobrol di tempat itu, tak ada fans yang mengerubungi mereka, hingga mereka merasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku harus kembali ke dorm lebih dulu, manager sudah menelephone ku, aku duluan hyung-deul" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, melambaikan tangan kepada hyung-deul nya lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Hankyung mengeluarkan suara saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Seperti nya iya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu, dia sendiri bilang baik-baik saja" Ucap Kangin diteruskan anggukan dari leader mereka.

"Aku curiga dengan Kyuhyun" Heechul mengelus-elus dagu nya, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Hankyung menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Yack…kalian ini, lihat saja, aku pasti akan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada nya"

"Dasar mata-mata" kata Hankyung, yang langsung disambut death glare dari Heechul, Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tertawa, meski sudah mengenal satu sama lain bertahun-tahun tapi tetap saja jika melihat tingkah sesama member, mereka masih merasa heran, karena memang kebanyakan dari member SUJU suka bertingkah aneh *==a  
.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun merasa seakan kini ia benar-benar terpuruk, menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sungmin ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, bukan nya hilang, perasaan itu seakan malah semakin menguat setiap hari nya. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin, ia juga mencoba untuk bersikap biasa pada Sungmin saat ia sadar hyung-deul nya sedikit menaruh curiga pada nya. Ini benar-benar menyiksa Kyuhyun, merasakan perasaan cinta yang dianggap TERLARANG, ingin mencoba melupakan namun malah semakin menguat, dan yang paling membuat tersiksa adalah dia harus terus menahan perasaannya disaat dia setiap harinya harus selalu berhadapan dengan Sungmin, bersikap seolah semua nya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin sendiri semakin hari juga semakin bersikap lebih baik pada Kyuhyun, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi, ia sadar Sungmin begitu menyayangi nya sebagai DONGSAENG, bahkan MAGNAE, ya…Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan gelar terhormat itu karena hal itu dia terkadang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari hyung-deul nya, begitu juga sikap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Sekamar bersama, meski keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun hingga bisa memandang wajah damai Sungmin yang sedang tertidur, tapi itu juga yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun seakan merasa pertahanannya akan runtuh, perasaannya seakan terus mengajak Kyuhyun untuk jujur pada Sungmin.

"Kau terus saja sibuk dengan PSP dan Laptop jika di kamar, apa tidak ada hal menarik lainnya yang bisa kau kerjakan?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk asik di kasur dan di depannya sebuah Laptop menyala dan pasti nya game sedang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Main game adalah cara terbaik untuk ku mengalihkan pikiran ku dari hal lainnya" jawab Kyuhyun acuh tanpa memandang Sungmin, Sungmin berjalan lalu duduk diatas kasurnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalo begitu, kenapa kau tak memikirkan hal lain selain game? Apa tidak terlalu menarik?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sungguh sulit Sungmin artikan, Kyuhyun lalu menutup laptop nya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu ada….Kau…" Kyuhyun meletakan laptop nya di atas meja pembatas antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Sungmin, Sungmin mengerjapkan mata nya tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyamakan ku dengan semua game mu? Yah Kyuhyun…aku ini bukan game" seru Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menyamakan duduk nya untuk benar-benar berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau lebih menarik dari semua game yang pernah ku mainkan, Saranghae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Naddo saranghae kyuhyun-ah" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala nya, tidak setuju dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu, aku benar-benar mencintai mu, bukan sekedar menyayangi mu, bukan juga sekedar mengatakan Saranghae, lalu kau balas dengan ucapan seperti tadi hyung, bisakah kau kali ini melihat ku bukan sebagai dongsaeng mu" lanjut Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, saat ia mencoba menelaah setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum paksa.

"A..apa maksud mu Kyu? Jangan membuat aku bingung seperti ini, tentu saja kau dongsaeng ku, dan tentu saja aku mencintai mu dan menyayangi mu"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kepala nya seakan terasa ingin pecah, tubuhnya menjadi sangat panas, dan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, Kyuhyun seperti tidak mampu bertahan lagi.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung, tulus, aku mencintai mu bukan sebagai hyung ku juga teman ku, tapi aku mencintai mu karena kau Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin benar-benar kaget, ia benar-benar tak menyangka dongsaengnya berkata seperti itu, lalu Sungmin menggeleng kepala lagi.

"Kau mungkin sedang tidak enak badan Kyuhyun, hingga kau mengatakan hal seperti itu" ucap Sungmin mencoba meredam emosi nya.

"Aniya…aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan" Kyuhyun menjaga sikap nya untuk tetap tenang, Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya merasa nyaman dengan ku…ini salah kyuhyun..kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaan mu sendiri" ucap Sungmin semakin gusar.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mu LEE SUNGMIN" teriak Kyuhyun , sampai ia berdiri dari posisi duduk nya, Sungmin pun ikut berdiri dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cinta?kau bilang cinta? Kau gila Kyuhyun"

"Aku memang gila dan itu karena aku terlalu mencintai mu..tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa aku tulus dan sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan ku hyung?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun semakin tidak percaya.

"Kau dan aku itu namja….apa kau lupa Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik dengan perasaan mu sendiri? Dan apa kau pikir aku merasakan hal yang sama?jawabannya … TIDAK" Sungmin berteriak, benar-benar muak dengan semua perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri kaget, tidak akan menyangka Sungmin akan membalas semua ucapannya dengan seperti itu.

"Sudah…lupakan saja, aku akan menganggap pembicaraan kita ini tidak pernah terjadi, aku akan pindah ke kamar lain, ku harap itu membuat mu dapat memikirkan kembali semua ucapan mu tadi" Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar tapi tangannya di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri? Atau kau sendiri yang merasa jijik dengan ucapan dan perasaan ku?" Sungmin membeku saat Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu menakutkan, dengan cepat ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau…..kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini Kyu, aku lelah, jika tetap disini kita sama-sama sedang emosi, aku akan ke kamar lain agar kita bisa beristirahat" jawab Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, lalu perlahan melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Keluarlah"ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasurnya, Sungmin terdiam sebentar, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.  
.

.

.

.  
"Aku akan tidur disini" ucap Sungmin yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Shindong, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari pemilik kamar ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut, Shindong melihat Sungmin bingung, tidak menanggapi sama sekali, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ku lihat Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mu?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong yang keluar dari kamar

"Nde..dia bilang akan tidur di kamar ku, ah aku laparrrrrrr" Shindong langsung menuju dapur, dan matanya berbinar saat melihat ramen instan di hadapannya, Leeteuk masih terdiam di depan tv, tak lama kemudian Heechul menghampiri nya duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya benar ada masalah di antara mereka" ucapa Leeteuk, Heechul memandang Leeteuk sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang diperbuat magnae itu?" Heechul mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, seminggu ini karena terlalu sering dekat dengan sang Leader, Heechul jadi sasaran curhatan Leeteuk, dan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin peduli, tapi tetap saja Heechul kepikiran, dan dua orang tertua di SUPER JUNIOR memikirkan apa yang tengah di buat oleh magnae mereka, dan sepertinya ini bukan masalah kecil.

**TBC….  
**  
huuaaaaaaahhhh,,,up-date part 4…*cipok Sungmin

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semakin cepat alurnya? Yahh memang begitulah keadaannya..hahahahaha *tertawa nista bareng Heebum

Yang minta diapdet cepet…ni udah di apdet lageee

Dan…iya…ini FF chapter pertama yang saya buat..jadi emang agak aneh tata bahasanya..penjelasannya kurang dalam…dan….tolong dimaklumi hehehe

FF yg lain apdet menyusul *tebar janji XD

OKHAE  
GOMAWO sudah mau membaca


	5. Chapter 5

**CATCH MIN I KYU CAN / PART 5-?**

**FF bulukan yoowwwww**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, dan FF ini milik saya**

**Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V**

**WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI**

**TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v**

.

.

.

Situasi yang sulit kini menjadi semakin sulit, Kyuhyun menyadari sejak awal bahwa inilah konsekuensinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin, meski ia tak menyesal karena sudah jujur pada perasaannya, namun perasaan takut kini melingkupinya, meski Sungmin akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka namun sikap nya berubah drastis. Sungmin tak pernah lagi mengajak Kyuhyun bercanda atau sekedar berbicara saat dikamar.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyunie, hyung?" Tanya Donghae yang tengah membuat sereal, disampingnya ada Sungmin yang asik memakan serealnya.

"Ani" Sungmin menjawab sangat singkat, Donghae mengangkat bahunya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri, bukannya mau ikut campur, Donghae juga tahu bahkan semua member SJ tau Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun situasi sekarang adalah Sungmin seakan menghindar dan enggan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, misalnya jika SJ harus memenuhi jadwal bersama, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telihat di mobil yang berbeda, saat di backstage pun mereka tak berinteraksi, atau biasanya di dorm Kyuhyun sangat manja pada Sungmin dan itulah yang membuat Donghae menjadi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa Sungmin hyung dengan Kyuhyun ada masalah?"Kini Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV, Eunhyuk dengan ragu memandang wajah Donghae lalu menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini, apa ada masalah? Entah hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang benar, sikap mu, Sungmin hyung, dan Kyuhyun berubah secara bersamaan" ucap Donghae sambil menyuapkan sereal nya ke dalam mulutnya, Eunhyuk tak juga menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas.

Hampir semua member SJ menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun sebagian dari mereka hanya menganggap mungkin ada masalah kecil antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh member lainnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang asik makan sendirian, Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk heran yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, seperti ingin bertanya? Marah? Atau kesal? Tapi Sungmin sendiri juga malas meladeni member lainnya yang pasti selalu menanyakan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Antara aku dan Kyuhyun? Aku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, sudah tidak usah bertanya lagi" sungut Sungmin, ia meletakan sendok nya di atas mangkuk sereal yang masih berisi setengah, nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"Siapa yang ingin bertanya itu? aku tidak peduli jika kau memang ada masalah dengan kyuhyun, dan sebenarnya itu lebih bagus, setidak nya aku bisa mendekati mu lagi tanpa menerima pandangan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun, ckckck dia itu posesif sekali pada mu hyung" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya, Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti, merasa ada sesuatu yang sesak ia rasakan di dada nya, tapi ia segera mengabaikannya.

"Ryeowook-ah bangunkan Kyuhyun, suruh dia makan" tepat diakhir ucapan Leeteuk, kamar KyuMin terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan langkah malas menghampiri hyung-deulnya, Kyuhyun duduk di damping Donghae, dengan jahil ia cepat mengambil sendok yang dipegang Donghae dan langsung mengambil sereal ini jadwal SUPER JUNIOR memang tidak terlalu padat, mereka hanya akan memenuhi scedhule sore nanti, itupun tidak semua member.

"Yack…Kyuhyun-ah, jika ingin makan bikin sendiri" Donghae mencoba merebut serealnya, namun naas Kyuhyun sudah mulai memakan sereal itu, dengan sebal akhirnya Donghae harus merelakan serealnya, karena ia tidak mau makan bekas Kyuhyun, dengan senang akhirnya Kyuhyun menghabiskan sereal hasil kerasnya (?) merebut dari hyung yang selalu Kyuhyun rasa lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengnya.

"2 hari lagi kau ada jadwal menjadi guest di Sukira"celetuk Leeteuk pada magnae nya yang tengah asik makan, Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk lalu mengangguk senang.

Leeteuk seakan bekerja dobel, selain menjadi leader ia juga bertugas mengingatkan jadwal para dongsaengnya layaknya manager, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja dongsaeng-deul nya memang harus selalu diingatkan dengan scedul mereka, mereka seakan tidak terlalu memikirkan jadwal kerja, apalagi Kyuhyun, ia paling malas, ia akan berangkat memenuhi schedul pribadi jika manager mereka yang langsung menyeret (?) Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah ada apa dengan mu dan Sungmin? Kalian seperti ada masalah" dan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat malas menanggapi pertanyaan dari hyung-deulnya , yang memang sudah diprediksi oleh Kyuhyun bahwa pertanyaan itu akan terus ditanyakan hyung-deul nya jika hubungannya dengan Sungmin masih tetap seperti ini.

"Tidak" ucap Kyuhyun sakratis, dan membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya heran.

"Jawaban seperti itu justru memperlihatkan kalo kalian memang ada masalah" Ucap Yesung santai dan berjalan menuju Sungmin yang tengah makan, Donghae yang ada disamping Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jika ada masalah cepat selesaikan dengan baik, aneh sekali melihat kalian seperti bermusuhan seperti ini" dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Donghae baru saja.

.

.

.

Hari itu dorm SUPER JUNIOR akhirnya terasa sangat ramai, semua member ada di dorm, meski terpisah yakni di lantai 12 dan 11, itu tak membuat keramaian SUJU berkurang. Hingga akhirnya sore hari tiba, beberapa member harus memenuhi schedule mereka, mulai dari Eunhyuk, Shindong, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Heechul yang harus siaran di acara radio masing-masing, Kibum dan Siwon yang harus syuting untuk iklan, serta Donghae dan Ryeowook datang kesebuah acara talk show. Hanya tinggal Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Yesung. Super Junior memang sedang tidak banyak kegiatan grub karena mereka baru saja selesei masa promosi lagu DANCING OUT yang lokasi syutingnya berada di Malaysia dan lagu itu berhasil memenangkan banyak kemenangan baik di Inkigayo, MusicBank, Music core, ataupun , lagipula mereka sedang persiapan untuk recording album ke 2 SUPER JUNIOR hingga mereka lebih memfokuskan schedule pribadi dulu, sepertinya popularitas SUJU memang menanjak sangat tinggi.

Dorm mulai sepi, Hankyung duduk sendiri di depan TV dilantai 11 karena malas sendirian berada di lantai 12, Yesung berada didalam kamarnya, tepatnya di atas kasurnya sambil memasang earphone ditelinganya dan memutar MP4 sembari membaca novel yang baru dibelinya.

"Hyung tidak bosan daritadi hanya menonton TV?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hankyung saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hankyung.

"Bosan, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang aku bisa kerjakan jadi bermalasan saja, lagipula ada beberapa siaran ulang perform kita, hehehehehe….ternyata wajah ku terlihat sangat tampan di TV, tapi lebih tampan wajah asli ku"

Sungmin langsung ber-sweet dop ria mendengar ucapan satu-satu Hyungnya yang berasal dari China itu, '_sepertinya Hankyung hyung sudah tertular penyakit narsis dari Heechul hyung'_ batin Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dorm membawa sekantong soju.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Hankyung

"Tadi menemui Ahra Noona, saat kembali sekalian aku membeli beberapa Soju" Kyuhyun meletakan kantong plastic itu diatas meja didepan tempat Hankyung dan Sungmin duduk, dengan semangat Hankyung langsung membuka salah satu botol soju itu lalu meminumnya, sedang Sungmin memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar lagi, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka. Yah..Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tetap sekamar setelah pernyataan Kyuhyun waktu itu, meski Sungmin sempat memilih tidur sementara dikamar Shindong akhinya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, namun tak pernah ada interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin selalu memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dulu dan bangun lebih awal, dengan begitu ia tidak pernah berpapasan langsung dengan Kyuhyun saat berada didalam kamar, beberapa kali juga Sungmin memilih tidur dikamar Eunhyuk atau terkadang mencari seribu satu alasan untuk tidur dilantai 12.

"Aku masuk kekamar dulu" Kyuhyun ikut beranjak, Hankyung hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menikmati soju nya.

Kriiieeeettt…suara pintu kamar terdengar ditelinga Sungmin saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mereka lalu masuk kedalam, Sungmin tetap bersikap tak acuh, ia duduk diatas kasurnya sembari memainkan Laptop pink nyayang sudah menyala dari tadi.

"Berhentilah bersikap acuh pada ku hyung, jika kau memang tak suka aku didekat mu katakan saja, apa sebegitu menjijikan nya aku dimata mu?" Kyuhyun kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin dan berhadapan tepat dengan tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari laptopnya lalu memandang Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membahas itu lagi? Aku malas, aku muak, kenapa kau seperti itu Kyu?"

"Kenapa apa? Hanya mencoba untuk bersikap jujur pada perasaan ku, apa itu menjadi sebuah kesalahan?" sanggah Kyuhyun, jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, ia membawa Sungmin menjadi bimbang karena perasaannya? Tunggu? Sungmin bimbang? Kenapa? Jika memang tak suka, bukankah dia tinggal menolak Kyuhyun maka masalahnya selesei, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak pernah berharap Sungmin akan membalas cintanya, hanya saja Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin itu namja normal seperti Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya berani menyukai Sungmin yang tak lain seorang namja juga, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin meski tak mencintainya tapi perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar sikap peduli Sungmin pada member lain, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau besar kepala menganggap Sungmin menyukainya karena Sungmin memang orang yang selalu peduli.

Dengan malas Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya, tanpa memandang Kyuhyun ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, berniat untuk keluar dari kamar, namun ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat ia merasakannya tangannya dipegang erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana?pindah kekamar lain? Tidak perlu, jika kau memang ingin aku jauh dari mu maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu, aku akan tinggal dirumah ku untuk sementara waktu" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung melepaskan tangan Sungmin, Sungmin diam terpatung hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengemas beberapa pakaiannya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung, mianhae membuat mu seperti ini…Saranghae, aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapan ku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, Sungmin masih membatu ditempatnya berdiri, beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk diranjangnya.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari nya? Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Sungmin?

.

.

.

"Anak bodoh itu itu benar-benar…ckkkk….."decih Leeteuk saat berada didalam van yang masih setia terparkir di tempat parkir gedung KBS, mereka tidak ditemani Manager karena manager sedang meeting, dan sopir van tadi meminta ijin sebentar untuk ke toilet, namun belum juga kembali.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah Leeteuk berubah menjadi seperti terjadi masalah.

"Manager hyung menelpon ku, ia bilang Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk tinggal dirumahnya beberapa hari, dan dia sudah bilang pada manager hyung, tapi Magnae setan itu tak meminta ijin pada ku, benar-benar keterlaluan" Leeteuk menggigit kasar roti yang ada ditangannya, benar-benar merasa kesal pada magnae bodohnya itu.

"Biarkan saja hyung" ucap Eunhyuk santai, Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk heran.

"Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan khusus, tunggu saja sampai dia merindukan dorm" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Kau…apa tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap tajam kearah tajam pada Eunhyuk.

"A…aniya…aku….."

ucapan Eunhyuk terputus saat lagu MIRACLE mengalun indah dari handpone sang Leader, saat melihat tulisan nama yang tertera di layar handponenya, Leeteuk langsung mengangkat.

"Yahhh…kau Cho Kyuhyun, apa maksud mu tinggal di rumah sementara?" teriak Leeteuk

"Ish…jangan berteriak seperti itu hyung" balas Kyuhyun diseberang telepon

"Sekarang berikan alasan yang tepat pada ku kenapa kau meninggalkan dorm, jika tidak, sekarang juga aku akan menjemput mu?"

"Ahra noona kembali ke Amerika hari ini, Appa ku juga bertugas di Busan seminggu kedepan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemani Umma seminggu ini, aku akan menjalankan schedule ku dengan baik, Manager bilang jika memang ada jadwal ditempat yang cukup jauh, maka ia akan menjemput ku" terang Kyuhyun tenang.

"Ish…kau pintar sekali membuat alasan, ya sudah, besok aku akan menjemput mu untuk memenuhi schedule, karena besok jadwal kita sama"

"Nde"

PIP…. Sambungan terputus

"Aish…magnae itu tidak sopan sekali, memutuskan sambungan telephone" sungut Leeteuk lagi, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, sedikit lega Leeteuk lupa akan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Hyukjae…katakan pada ku apa yang kau tahu" Eunhyuk kembali menatap horror kearah Leeteuk, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa berbohong pada leadernya itu.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Pembicaraan apa?" Leeteuk mulai penasaran, Eunhyuk menghela nafas lalu terdiam sebentar, karena tak sabar, Leeteuk memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Ish sakit hyung" Eunhyuk mengusap kepala nya

"Katakan sekarang"

"Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Sungmin hyung bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin hyung"

Leeteuk memelototkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Lee Hyukjae, dongsaeng teraneh yang ia miliki *digampar Jewels.

"Kau kagetkan hyung? Aku apalagi, aku mendengar dengan telinga ku sendiri, mungkin itu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dorm sementara, karena kita tahu Sungmin hyung menghindari Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini" Leeteuk tak mengatakan apapun lalu ia menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah" kata Leeteuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka saat sopir Van kembali masuk kedalam mobil, dan mereka pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Ucap Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun saat berada didalam sebuah café, menunggu Shindong untuk kembali ke dorm. Hari ini Kyuhyun menjadi guest star di Sukira, maka dari itu, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sore tadi sebelum ke KBS menjemput Kyuhyun dirumahnya bersama manager mereka, dank arena Shindong ada syuting di KBS malam ini, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama sebelum mengantar Kyuhyun kerumahnya.

"Nde" jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil tetap memainkan PSP hitam kesayangannya

"Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?"

"Hy…hyung…..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap, benar-benar kaget saat Leeteuk menanyakan hal itu, ia mematikan PSP nya

"Hyukjae mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Leeteuk lagi, bersamaan dengan datangnya Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang kemudian duduk disebelah Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, bingung menjawab apa, namun ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Ini bukan kesalahan mu? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Dia menolak ku, bukan menolak ku, hanya saja dia jadi membenci ku sekarang" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memandang Leeteuk.

"Ayo kita pulang, sebelumnya mengantar Kyuhyun dulu" ucap manager tiba-tiba yang datang menghampiri mereka, Leeteuk jadi enggan bertanya lagi, ini rahasia diantara mereka, ya…diantara mereka saja.

Jalanan Seoul malam ini nampak lenggang, lampu-lampu jalan berwarna orange menyala membawa kesan hangat, Van yang ditumpangi Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong berjalan dengan kecepatan cukup, meski sangat lelah karena jadwal yang sangat padat hari ini, namun mereka seakan enggan untuk tidur di mobil, menikmati Seoul yang seperti ini, tentu sangat mengasikkan mengingat mereka sebagai Super Junior tak bisa lagi menikmati jalanan.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali kedorm saja malam ini?"

"Ani hyung, Umma sudah menunggu ku dirumah, 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke dorm" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang kearah Leeteuk.

"Tersiksa karena cinta" celetuk Eunhyuk tanpa sadar, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata '_jaga mulut mu Hyukjae_', Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya seakan merasa bersalah namun tetap memansang wajah sok tak berdosanya, Kyuhyun kembali mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kedepan, dan tiba-tiba….

CCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK KKKKKKK

**TEBECE~~~~~~~**

ah update chap ini *tebar Bunga tujuh rupa

FF ini udah mendekati akhir…fufufufufu

GOMAWO udah mau baca….

*CIPOKKULUMJILATMESRA Chingu-deul


	6. Chapter 6

**CATCH MIN I KYU CAN / PART 6-?**

**FF abal ini aku buat atas permintaan Mbok Rasma Doel…..mianhae kalo gk sesuai harapan anda *apadeh**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, dan FF ini milik saya**

**Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V**

**WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI**

**TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, semua menjadi gelap, suara benturan yang sangat keras. Dingin…itulah yang ku rasakan, entah apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara orang yang berteriak, pandangan mata ku kabur saat aku mencoba membuka mata, semua hanya terlihat sebatas bayangan dan…hei…kenapa tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakan? Semua terasa berat, bahkan aku mencoba menggerakan jari ku saja sangat susah, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku hanya teringat saat Teukie hyung meminta ku untuk kembali ke dorm, lalu Eunhyuk hyung mengatai ku, dan….ahh…..mobil terguling? Kami kecelakaan? Dan….inikah penyebab kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakan badan ku, apa aku sudah mati? ANDWAE… aku belum bertemu Sungmin hyung, aku belum memastikan perasaannya, entah kenapa aku merasa dia memang juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari pada sekedar dongsaeng padaku, apa aku terlalu berharap? Biarlah, yang jelas aku sangat mencintainya hehehehe ^^. Wajah Appa…Umma…Ahra Noona…dan Sungmin hyung serta Hyung-deul di Super Junior , bayangan mereka berputar di kepala ku yang semakin lama semakin terasa berat.

"Kyuhyun-ah…Kyuhyun-ah…..Kyuhyun-ah…."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Eunhyuk hyung, sepertinya ia ada didekat ku, apa dia baik-baik saja? Sepertinya iya, kenyataannya suaranya cukup lantang saat memanggil nama ku meski aku mendengar ada kegetiran disana,hatiku lega saat menyadari memang dia baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung, dan manager hyung? Aku harap mereka juga baik-baik saja. Tangan hangat Eunhyuk hyung menggenggam erat tangan ku, dia berbisik…sepertinya dia berdoa tepat ditelinga ku, dan kurasakan hangat seperti air mata ditanganku yang digenggam oleh hyung ku paling usil itu.

Aku baik-baik saja hyung….jangan menangis, suara mu terdengar jelas ditelinga ku, huuffhhtttt ingin rasanya aku bangun lalu mengatai mu " Hei Lee Hyukjae...kau menangis karena aku" hahaha…pasti muka Eunhyuk hyung langsung cemberut dan siap memukul kepala ku seperti biasanya.

Sepertinya semakin banyak orang ada disekitar ku, tapi suara mereka terdengar semakin jauh, sudah tak ada bayangan yang tertangkap dimata ku, entah kenapa mata ku semakin berat, lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur, dan saat bangun aku ingin melihat wajah Sungmin hyung seperti biasanya, matanya foxi lucunya, bibir plum berbentuk M yang pernah aku rasakan hahahaha jika dia tahu aku pernah menciumnya pasti dia akan langsung membunuhku, senyum tulusnya, aissshhhh aku benar-benar gila berani jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sungmin hyung…SARANGHAE" aku ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, aish….kepala ku menjadi sangat berat, aku benar-benar harus tidur sekarang, dan saat membuka mata semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

Kangin berusaha membuka pintu dorm lantai 11, bersama dengan member di lantai 12, mereka masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 11 lalu membangunkan member yang lain yang masih terlelap, tentu saja, ini dini hari, buat apa juga mereka membuka mata jam segini, tapi biasanya ada 1 penghuni yang selalu setia membuka matanya dini hari seperti ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kyuhyun magnae evil SUJU yang selalu menghabiskan separo waktu tidurnya hanya untuk memainkan game favorite nya, namun magnae itu sedang tidak ada di dorm.

"Ada apa hyung? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berolah raga?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Kangin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dongsaengnya itu, sedang Sungmin nampak seperti tidak baru saja bangun tidur, matanya terlihat segar, atau memang dia tidak tidur malam ini?.

"Kecelakaan…."

DEG….semua member langsung duduk tegang saat mendengar satu kata yang begitu mengerikan itu.

"Leeteuk hyung, Shindongie, Enhyukie, Kyuhyunie dan manager hyung…kecelakaan" lanjut Kangin

Kini rasa khawatir langsung menyerang seluruh member, semua diam terpaku menunggu penjelasan Kangin lagi.

"Mobil mereka…terbalik, keadaan Leeteuk hyung dan Kyuhyunie…cukup parah" Kangin tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, Heechul yang berada disampingnya langsung memeluknya erat.

Sungmin terdiam, pandangannya seakan hilang….Leeteuk hyung? Dan Kyuhyun?...parah? otaknya seakan tak mau diajak untuk berpikir, lidahnya terasa kelu, dan yang paling sakit adalah hatinya, hyung nya dan dongsaengnya…parah? Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri, semua member menatap Sungmin. Kali ini saja, Sungmin ingin mengakui nya, Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, dengan seenaknya magnae itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah hyungnya bahkan Kyuhyun sadar mereka sesama namja namun dia masih bersikeras meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya, lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memilih pindah ke rumahnya sementara, dan kini…..kecelakaan, Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat membuat seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasanya dapat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri kini harus selalu memikirkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kita kerumah sakit hyung…ku mohon…sekarang" pinta Sungmin dihadapan Heechul dan Kangin, Kangin menatapnya sesaat lalu menggeleng.

"akan ada yang menjemput kita, namun tidak semua dari kita akan ke rumah sakit"

"Jika kau tak mengajak ku, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" ketus Sungmin geram, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu keluar lagi. Kangin bukan tidak mau mengajak siapapun ke rumah sakit, tapi mengingat kondisi seperti ini, pasti keadaan di rumah sakit pun tak kalah kacau, Kangin bisa merasakannya saat tadi Shindong menelponnya dan menceritakan kecelakaan sembari menangis.

"Keadaan rumah sakit pasti kacau Sungmin, jika kita semua kesana pasti akan semakin kacau, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk hyung sudah dihibungi, mereka pasti sudah disana" kata Kangin mencoba memberi penjelasan saat melihat Sungmin sudah siap hendak pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Lalu…apa kita harus berdiam disini ? aku mohon hyung, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan mereka secara langsung" suara gemetar keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kita berangkat bersama" ucap Heechul saat melihat Sungmin memohon, Kangin menatap Heechul, namun Heechul membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama, tidak usah menunggu dijemput,kita berangkat sendiri" Member lain pun mengangguk, lalu mereka segera bergegas untuk pergi kerumah sakit yang sudah diberitahu oleh Shindong, mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi untuk ke rumah sakit. Kangin akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus terdiam, Sungmin memandang jalanan, hati dan pikirannya seakan membeku, ia tak bisa menangis,tak bisa juga berkata apapun. Kyuhyun…..Kyuhyun…dan Kyuhyun…. Sungmin tak bisa melepaskan satu nama itu dari pikirannya meski ia tak kalah khawatir terhadap keadaan Leeteuk, namun ia sempat mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk menanyakan kondisi mereka, betapa ia semakin terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun lebih parah, Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak di bawa ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Leeteuk sempat sadar tapi keadaannya pun menurun dan tak sadarkan diri.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat mobil Kangin yang ia tumpangi melewati sebuah jalan yang tengah ramai dikerumuni orang, hatinya semakin hancur saat ia melihat sebuah mobil dalam keadaan terguling ditengah jalan dengan pecahan kaca berserakan dijalanan, keadaan yang sama pun dirasakan member lainnya, dan tanpa diduga air mata Sungmin jatuh dari ujung matanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri, kini pikiran buruk berdatangan meski ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi, begitu juga dengan member lainnya, mereka hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang biasanya dapat ditempuh dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, sekarang terasa sangat jauh dan lama.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga, keadaan rumah sakit jauh lebih kacau dari yang dibayangkan, di depan rumah sakit puluhan wartawan telah menanti berita terbaru keadaan member Super Junior yang mengalami kecelakaan, mereka mendesak untuk mendapatkan berita, namun keberadaan banyaknya security dapat menghalau semua wartawan yang ingin masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Heechul dan member Super Junior lainnya memilih memarkirkan mobil di basement, dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju ICU.

Didepan ruang ICU, terlihat Eunhyuk dan Shindong tengah duduk berdua menundukan kepalanya, terlihat lelah dan khawatir, saat mereka menyadari kedatangan member lainnya, Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya.

"Teukie hyung dan Kyuhyun….." Eunhyuk memeluk Kangin erat, Kangin mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Eunhyukie, kita tunggu penjelasan dari dokter" ucap Yesung sembari mengelus bahu Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tak terbawa emosi meski sebenarnya ia sendiri sangat takut.

"Teukie hyung sempat sadar sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia masih tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi" Shindong menjelaskan pada Heechul saat Heechul duduk disampingnya

"Eommonim…Abbonim.." Ucapan Donghae membuat semua member mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk ICU, nampak Appa dan Umma Kyuhyun berjalan menuju arah mereka dengan raut wajah sangat cemas. Shindonglah yang memberikan kabar kecelakaan itu kepada orang tua Kyuhyun begitu juga kepada orang tua Leeteuk. Semua member berdiri lalu membungkukan badan pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Cho kepada member, dan disaat yang sama pintu ICU terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, dan bersamaan juga dengan kedatangan orang tua Leeteuk. Dokter Jun, nama dokter tersebut menatap mereka yang ada disitu dengan keraguan, menghela nafas sebentar.

"Bolehkah saya bicara dengan orang tua Kyuhyun-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi?" Tanya dokter itu, Appa Kyuhyun memandang appa Leeteuk sebentar, lalu memandang member SUJU yang juga tengah menanti kabar keadaan hyung dan dongsaeng mereka, Appa Leeteuk mengangguk kearah Appa Kyuhyun seakan memberi kode.

"Anda bisa bicara disini Dokter, kami semua adalah keluarga Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun, kami berhak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka" Ucap Appa Kyuhyun

"Leeteuk ssi, ia mengalami luka luar diwajahnya dan bahu serta punggung karena pecahan kaca, ia harus menerima cukup banyak jahitan,kami akan segera melakukan operasi…." Dokter itu memotong ucapannya membuat semua yang ada disitu harus menahan nafas karena tegang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…..ia mengalami luka dalam, karena benturan yang keras pada dada, leher dan wajahnya, pecahan kaca mengenai tubuhnya cukup dalam hal ini membuat bagian dalam tubuhnya terluka cukup parah, operasi memang jalan paling baik, hanya saja hal ini cukup beresiko mengingat pecahan kaca itu mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun-ssi bagian fatal, terutama bagian lehernya " Dengan sangat menyesal dokter itu harus mengatakan kondisi Kyuhyun yang memang mengalami luka parah, semua yang ada disitu benar-benar syok, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun harus mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Lakukan operasinya, lakukan yang terbaik untuk putra ku" lirih Umma Kyuhyun

"Tapi hal ini cukup beresiko, suara Kyuhyun-ssi bisa saja hilang "

"Tidak….putra ku akan baik-baik saja, lakukan operasinya, dokter pasti tau apa yang anda harus lakukan, lakukan segala cara untuk kesembuhan Putra ku dan Leeteuk" Kini Appa Kyuhyun angkat bicara, ia benar-benar harus mengambil segala keputusan untuk Kyuhyun, ia pun yakin putranya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jika memang itu keputusan anda, maka kami akan segera melakukan operasi" lalu dokter itu membungkuk dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang ICU itu, Appa dan Umma Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun langsung duduk sembari menunggu, member yang lain pun kembali ketempat duduk mereka, sungguh, tidak pernah ada dalam bayangan mereka hal ini akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Hyung…gwenchana?" Kibum mengusap bahu Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam dan menyendiri, bahkan sekarang, ia duduk agak jauh dari member lain, dengan dipaksakan Sungmin mencoba tersenyum kearah Kibum.

"Gwenchana"

"Sungmin dan Donghae seharian jadwal kalian cukup padat, jika kalian lelah aku bisa mengantar kembali ke dorm dulu, besok bisa kemari lagi"

"Andwae, Gwenchana" jawab Sungmin cepat saat Heechul memintanya untuk kembali ke dorm, ia tidak mau meninggalkan rumah sakit sekarang, setidaknya ia ingin menunggu sampai dokter memberi kepastian kapan Kyuhyun akan di operasi.

.

.

.

2 hari pasca kecelakaan itu terjadi, akhirnya dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Leeteuk sendiri sudah di operasi dan menunggu kondisinya kembali baik. 2 hari ini pula Kyuhyun tak kunjung sadar, orang tua Kyuhyun selalu berjaga, sedangkan member Super Junior bergantian ke rumah sakit karena mereka harus tetap menjalankan jadwal pekerjaan mereka yang sudah ada meski beberapa acara Super Junior memang harus dibatalkan sehingga mereka kebanyakan menjalankan jadwal pribadi.

Pada hari dimana Kyuhyun di operasi hampir semua member berada di rumah sakit, operasi berjalan sangat lama, membuat semua menunggu pasrah namun dalam pikiran tetap frustasi, akhirnya saat lampu didepan ruang operasi padam menandakan operasi telah selesei, tak lama kemudian dokter beserta perawat keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasi berjalan dengan baik kami berharap kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi cepat pulih, namun karena Kyuhyun-ssi tak sadarkan diri sejak awal, kami mengkhawatirkan keadaannya" ucap Dokter tersebut dihadapan orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun tak sabar

"3 hari kedepan…jika Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mengalami kemajuan bahkan masih belum sadarkan diri, maka dengan sangat menyesal kami harus menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami koma"

JDEEERRRRRRRR…

Seakan apa yang mereka alami kurang menyesakan, menerima berita bahwa Kyuhyun koma adalah sesuatu hal yang paling berat yang harus diterima oleh Orang tua Kyuhyun maupun para member Super Junior.

Umma Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Appa Kyuhyun dan menangis, semua member hanya bisa menunduk lesu, tak percaya hal yang lebih buruk dari sebuah kecelakaan menimpa mereka, Kyuhyun…magnae mereka koma.

Sungmin membeku mendengar ucapan dokter itu, ingin rasanya menangis namun air matanya tak bisa keluar, ingin berteriak namun lidahnya terasa kelu, dengan perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung…..Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" sebuah tangan memegang pundak Sungmin saat ia berjalan keluar, Sungmin memandang dongsaengnya itu tidak percaya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan membiarkan mu sendirian dikamar kalian" Eunhyuk memasang wajah tersenyum, mencoba untuk menghibur hyung nya itu, Eunhyuk menyadarinya, saat ini tidak hanya orang tua Kyuhyun yang terlampau memikirkan Kyuhyun, tapi juga Sungmin, meski Eunhyuk sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, karena ia juga tidak ingin mencampuri masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi Eunhyuk bisa merasakan betapa Sungmin seperti orang yang tak punya pegangan setelah Kyuhyun mengalami hal ini.

"Kau bisa memeluk ku kalo mau, Kyuhyun pasti tidak keberatan aku menghibur mu dan menemani mu" Sungmin semakin tak percaya dengan ucapan Eunhyuk, ia yakin Eunhyuk tahu sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kyuhyun, perlahan Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk lalu memeluk dongsaengnya itu, Sungmin seakan sudah tidak peduli jika saja Eunhyuk memang mengetahui sesuatu, yang pasti Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan orang yang bisa meyakinkan dia.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin menangis, air matanya terus saja mengalir, tubuhnya bergetar seperti orang ketakutan. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, air matanya pun tak bisa ia tahan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, setidaknya itu bisa menenangkan Sungmin dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Author Pov end

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku memandangi wajah pucat dihadapan ku, 5 hari….ya…Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari dan itu artinya ia mengalami koma, sesak rasa nya melihat Kyuhyun yang biasanya ceria dan sangat jahil tapi kini ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Aku bukannya menyesal karena tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar nekat, aku bahkan tidak percaya ia bisa melakukan itu. Apa aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun? Entahlah, sejak awal aku tak pernah menerima ataupun menolak Kyuhyun, namun ini benar-benar konyol.

Tak terasa air mata ku mengalir tanpa ijin ku, aku ini namja yang kuat, aku tidak mudah mengeluarkan air mata ku, namun….rasanya beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa membendung air mataku.

Cho Kyuhyun…kau benar-benar hebat, kau membuat aku menjadi orang yang tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Bangunlah Kyu…" bisik ku tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun, hari ini tak ada orang selain aku yang berada di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun dipindahkan keruang rawat. Air mata ku benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan agar tak keluar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini? Apa kau tak merindukan PSP jelek mu itu? Bangun lah Kyu…ku mohon" kini suara ku terdengar lirih, dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Kyuhyun, entah apa yang sudah merasuki tubuh ku, dengan perlahan aku mencium kening Kyuhyun, hanya sesaat.

"Saranghae" Kata itu terucap begitu saja.

**TBC….**

**Huaaahhhhh..udah part 6 nieee….yeeeyyyyyy *tebar kolor Ming**

**Muach muach muach beut yahhh buat cemua *ngalay…**

**Part depan END…OK….**

**GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CATCH MIN I KYU CAN / PART 7 (END)**

**FF abal ini aku buat atas permintaan Mbok Rasma Doel…..mianhae kalo gk sesuai harapan anda *apadeh**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

** - Lee Sungmin**

** - Other SUJU member**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya Kyuhyun, dan FF ini milik saya**

**Summary : Aku mencintai mu, aku sungguh mencintai mu *buruk amat nie summary ==V**

**WARNING : BL/ BOY X BOY/ YAOI**

**TYPO(S) bertebaran…. ==v**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

AKu benar-benar tak tahan lagi, badan ku tak mau digerakan, aku susah sekali membuka mata, ada apa dengan ku? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa tubuh ku seperti di sayat? Cukup menyeramkan memang, tapi begitulah, seperti ada suatu benda tajam yang di sengaja menyayat tubuh ku, dan mungkin aku sedang di operasi saat itu. Apa keadaan ku begitu buruk? Apa aku tak bisa lagi membuka mata ku? Tidak…tidak… setiap hari aku selalu menyadari ada yang selalu menemaniku, kadang aku mendengar suara Hyung-deul ku dari SUPER JUNIOR, kadang suara Appa, Umma, dan bahkan Ahra Noona….Apa Ahra Noona kembali ke Korea karena keadaan ku? Aish aku benar-benar membuat orang lain menjadi susah.

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan bermain PSP kesayangan ku, aku rindu sekali dengan PSP ku, beberapa hari ini aku tak bermain starcraft dan itu berarti level ku tidak ada peningkatan….menyedihkan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau bilang kau The King Of Starcraft, tapi sekarang? Mungkin sudah tidak lagi, bahkan aku ragu apa aku bisa bermain dengan belahan jiwa ku itu…tapi…sebenarnya ada yang lebih kurindukan… Sungmin Hyung. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia sedih melihatku seperti ini? Atau dia malah lega karena dengan begini aku tak lagi mengganggunya dengan perasaan ku pada nya?. Beberapa kali aku sempat mendengar suara Sungmin hyung, namun kadang suara nya hilang karena banyaknya hyung-deul yang datang bersamaan. Dalam keadaan hampir mati pun aku tak bisa melepaskan bayangannya, itu artinya aku memang mencintainya, tidak peduli dia itu hyung ku, tidak peduli dia namja seperti ku, yang pasti aku sangat cinta pada nya, aku bahkan rela jika harus mati daripada membohongi perasaan ku sendiri. Aku tak peduli ini salah atau benar, aku hanya meyakini dengan apa yang aku rasakan, kenapa susah sekali untuk mencintai orang lain.

"Bangunlah Kyu…"

DEG…suara ini….Sungmin hyung, dia berbisik pada ku, apa dia sendirian? Akhh..kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun untuk membalas ucapannya..

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini? Apa kau tak merindukan PSP jelek mu? Bangun lah Kyu…ku mohon…" Sungmin hyung….kau menangis? Suara mu terdengar kau sedang menangis. AKu ingin sekali bangun dan membuka mata ku lalu mengatakan pada mu bahwa aku baik-baik saja hyung, dan PSP jelek? Ya...aku merindukan nya, tapi aku lebih merindukan senyuman mu, entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kau tersenyum pada ku, mungkin sebelum aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu.

Hangat…..sepertinya Sungmin hyung menggenggam tangan ku.

"Saranghae"

Deg…  
Deg…  
Deg…

Benarkah? Bolehkah aku berharap? Atau apa kau sadar dengan ucapan mu hyung? Apa ini benar kau Sungmin hyung?...kenapa kau diam sekarang hyung? Ucapkan sekali lagi agar aku punya alasan untuk bangun sekarang. Shittt…kenapa jari ku sangat kaku.

"Sungmin-ah" Seseorang sepertinya datang, seperti suara Heechul hyung.

"Kau pulanglah ke dorm, seharian kau disini, biar aku ganti menjaga Kyuhyun, nanti kau bisa kembali lagi kesini" ANDWAE….. tidak..tidak…jangan suruh Sungmin hyung pulang dulu Heechul hyung, jebal…. Aku ingin mendengar lagi apa yang ia katakan tadi hyung….jangan biarkan Sungmin hyung pergi dulu, baru aku ingin menggerakan tubuh ku, baru aku ingin membuka mata ku.

Kurasakan tangan Sungmin hyung menggenggam tangan ku.

"Arraso….aku akan kembali kesini nanti dengan hyung-deul dan dongsaeng-deul" Sungmin hyung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ku, aish….kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini, Heechul hyung benar-benar mengganggu.

Kyuhyun POV end  
.

.

.

Author POV

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun, ia memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring, menghela nafas, entah harus menyesal atau lega dengan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum Heechul datang. ' Saranghae…aku mengucapkan itu…benar-benar gila kau Lee Sungmin, dan itu karena dongsaeng mu itu...Cho Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin datang sendiri tadi ke rumah sakit, dan ia memilih untuk langsung pulang ke dorm, agar malam nya ia bisa kembali kerumah sakit, sepertinya malam ini Kyuhyun akan ditemani banyak orang, mengingat member SUJU tidak mempunyai schedul hari ini.

"Hey magnae…..buka mata mu" Heechul duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sungmin, ah jujur saja, meski Heechul sangat keras, tapi dia sangat menyayangi magnae nya itu, ia cukup terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa member SUJU, apalagi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ah sepertinya aku menjadi gila…karena setiap datang kesini apalagi jika sendirian aku hanya berbicara sendiri, mengajak mu berbicara kau tak menjawab sama sekali, apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Ah tidak-tidak….bukan aku yang kau rindukan…tapi Sungmin…ya Sungmin..hahahaha Kau tau kyu, Eunhyuk si monyet itu sudah menceritakan semua pada ku, harus ku akui kau benar-benar gila dan cukup berani. Mencintai Sungmin? Hyung mu sendiri? Ckckckcck….." Heechul terus bergumun sendiri sembari tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat, entah kenapa heechul sangat yakin bahwa magnaenya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa terasa sakit Kyu? Bagian mana yang kau rasakan sakit?" Tanya Heechul sembari memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Heechul membelalakan matanya saat jari Kyuhyun bergerak dan menyentuh jarinya, Heechul terdiam sebentar,namun ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun berusaha keras membuka matanya. Kyuhyun terus mencoba membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya disekitar situ.

"Hy…hyuhh…." Suara parau Kyuhyun menyadarkan Heechul, ia langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

Tak lama kemudian 2 perawat dan seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, mereka meminta Heechul untuk keluar sementara mereka memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Pikiran Heechul benar-benar kosong, hingga akhirnya _' bodoh kau Kim Heechul'_ batin Heechul sembari memukul kepalanya pelan, dan segera mengambil handpone dari sakunya, dan membuka kontak **Jung Soo.  
**

"Yeoboseo" sapa suara diseberang sana.

"Teukie-ah…Kyuhyun…dia sadar" teriak Heechul tak sabar.

"Ya...Kim Heechul, pelankan suara mu, aku sampai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan" protes Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah…dia sadar, cepat kesini"

"Mwo? Nde…baiklah….aku akan segera kesana" Leeteuk langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Heechul juga langsung menghubungi orang tua Kyuhyun, dan member lainnya, namun sepertinya dia melupakan seseorang yang seharusnya ia beritahu lebih awal.  
.

.

.  
Heechul menunggu Kyuhyun diperiksa beberapa saat, saat dokter keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan Umma Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit, dan akhirnya Heechul memilih untuk menunggu diluar sembari menunggu kedatangan member yang lain.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk saat ia mendapati Heechul berada di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Leeteuk datang bersama Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

"Umma nya sedang ada didalam, Appa Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke Busan, dokter bilang kondisi Kyuhyun pulih dengan cepat hanya saja bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami patah tidak bisa pulih dengan cepat" ucap Heechul.

"Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain?" Tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"Nde..mereka akan menyusul…dimana Sungmin? bukan kah Sugmin tadi ada disini?"

"Aishhhh…kenapa aku melupakan Sungmin, dia tadi kusuruh kembali ke dorm, apa dia belum kembali?" Heechul balik bertanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh member lainnya, dengan cepat Heechul kembali mengambil handpone nya mencoba menghubungi nomor Sungmin tapi tak diangkat, Heechul beberapa kali terus menghubungi Sungmin, Eunhyuk pun juga menghubungi Sungmin tapi tak juga diangkat.

"Dimana anak itu?" decih Heechul sebal karena panggilannya tak juga diterima oleh Sungmin.

"Kirim pesan saja, mungkin dia dijalan, pasti nanti dia akan membaca pesannya" Ucap Yesung dan Heecehul mengangguk lalu mencoba mengirim pesan pada Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian member yang lain datang minus Sungmin, entah kemana Sungmin. Member SUJU masih menunggu diluar kamar Kyuhyun, tidak ingin mengganggu Umma Kyuhyun yang pastinya telah lega karena putranya sudah sadar dan keadaannya membaik. Meski tahu bahwa mungkin kondisi Kyuhyun perlu waktu uintuk pulih seperti semula, namun setidaknya dengan sadarnya Kyuhyun, member lainnya dapat bernafas lega dan dapat bekerja tanpa beban memikirkan kondisi magnae mereka.

"Ahjumma…" Shindong bangkit berdiri saat melihat Umma Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Shindongie, Leeteukie, dan semuanya…. Aku titip Kyuhyun sebentar, ahjumma harus menjemput Appa Kyuhyun di bandara, setelah itu kami akan kembali lagi kesini untuk ganti menjaga Kyuhyun" Ucap Umma Kyuhyun sembari memegang pundak Shindong dan menatap semua member.

"Nde eommonim, kami akan menjaga Kyuhyun, kami akan memberi kabar jika ada perkembangan pda Kyuhyun" balas Shindong

"Jeongmal Gomawo" Menitipkan Kyuhyun pada member Super Junior yang lain, adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dilakukan orang tua Kyuhyun. Memberikan ijin Kyuhyun hidup bersama member SUJU yang lain dan menggapai impian mereka bersama adalah keputusan yang tak akan pernah disesali oleh orang tua Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.  
"Apa terasa sangat sakit?...aaaakkkhhhhh….sakit hyung" Eunyuk mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang menjadi tempat pendaratan yang sukses oleh pukulan tangan Kangin.

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang bodoh" Kangin memberi deatglare pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya, dia kan hanya ingin memastikan keadaan magnaenya yang sudah bisa tersenyum itu meski senyumnya sangat sama dan terlihat menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun menatap semua hyungnya lalu tersenyum, meski sangat sulit, tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Hampir semua hyun-deulnya ada didekatnya, Hyung-deulnya yang pada awalnya terlihat sangat membencinya namun sekarang menemaninya dengan tatapan cemas, sungguh Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan hyung-deulnya menunggu Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya sadar. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan masker oksigen dari wajahnya.

"Hey…jangan dilepas" Donghae mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak melepas masker itu.

"Gwen..Gwenchana…" lirih Kyuhyun pelan dan melanjutkan membuka masker itu dengan bantuan Donghae.

"Istirahatlah Kyu...kami akan menjaga mu disini" Leeteuk mengusap dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Ani…" Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir di ujung matanya, hyung-deulnya menatapnya dengan tatapan entah takut, khawatir, lega.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua hyung nya, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi ia rasakan kehadirannya, namun kenapa sekarang malah tak terlihat.

"Mungkin dia sedang dijalan, pasti dia akan datang kemari...seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya pulang tadi" celetuk Heechul mengerti Kyuhyun yang memang tengah mencari sosok Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tak percaya, apalagi saat melihat hyungnya yang lain hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Heechul.

"hosh…hosh..hosh…."

Semua member SUJU yang tengah menunggu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu, seseorang dengan nafas memburu berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya dengan setengah berlari ia menuju kamar Kyuhyun setelah ditunggu beberapa jam.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" ucapan Leeteuk ditanggapi anggukan oleh member yang lain dan mereka berjalan keluar kamar satu persatu hingga akhirnya Leeteuk yang paling belakang berhenti sebentar tepat disamping Sungmin, Leeteuk menatap Sungmin sesaat, memegang bahunya dan berbisik.

"Untuk kali ini saja Sungmin, cobalah untuk jujur pada diri mu sendiri" Lalu Leeteuk langsung berlalu, Sungmin hanya diam membeku mendengar ucapan hyung nya itu, kini tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap Sungmin yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Saat tadi hampir sampai di apartemen, Sungmin membuka handpone nya dan heran saat banyaknya panggilan masuk di handponenya hingga akhirnya ia membuka satu pesan dari Heechul yang hanya mengatakan Kyuhyun telah sadar, membuat Sungmin dengan sangat tergesa membalik arah mobilnya dan kembali kerumah sakit setelah ia mengendarai mobil menelusuri kota Seoul tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

Dengan langkah perlahan Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah seperti saat terakhir tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya bedanya kini Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya, wajahnya begitu pucat, dan seperti menahan semua sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sungmin, Sungmin duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu…." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan sangat pelan saat ia merasa Sungmin hanya terus memandangnya. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tak ada diantara mereka yang mau memulai berbicara.

"Apa tak lelah hanya berdiam, aku pikir hanya berdiam juga akan membuat mu lelah" ucap Kyuhyun parau tanpa memandang wajah Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri mencoba untuk mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyerah hyung…" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Kyu….apa maksud mu? Kau ingin meninggalkan Super Junior?" Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Ani…bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Super Junior sedangkan alasan utama ku bertahan disana sekarang ada dihadapan ku" Sungmin hanya kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sungguh dia tidak harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

"Apa benar-benar tak bisa? Apa alasannya karena aku dongsaeng mu? Jadi bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita terlahir sebagai yeoja? Apa masih begini sulit?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi, ia masih sangat ingat apa yang diucapakan Sungmin siang tadi saat ia belum sadar, meski terdengar samar, tapi ia yakin Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kyu? Apa bisa jika aku mengatakan iya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan aku tidak mau memaksa mu hyung, terlalu beresiko kalo memang menurut mu seperti itu, maka aku hentikan saat ini"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah juga menatapnya, dan sekali lagi Sungmin merasakan hangat tatapan mata Obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Naddo saranghae…." Bisik Sungmin yang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyuhyun namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya meski tak sekuat biasanya. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun ragu, dan perlahan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk senang meski badannya cukup terasa sakit.

Bibir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menempel, hanya menempel dengan lumatan lemah, ketulusan dan rasa lega semua tersalur dalam ciuman lembut itu, Kyuhyun mencoba mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan disini menemani mu" ucap Sungmin seraya mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau percaya pada ku?"

"Jika tidak, maka aku tak akan melakukan itu Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun, rasanya lega sekali, meski ini akan menjadi awal bagi mereka berdua menjalani sesuatu yang berat.

"Saranghae"

"Naddo Saranhgae kyu"

Dan mulai sekarang, keputusan yang cukup beresiko diambil oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak peduli apa pandangan dan apa kata orang, yang lebih penting adalah perasaan mereka berdua. Dosa? Bukan manusia untuk mengatakan itu dosa atau tidak. Cinta tak pernah salah.

**END**

**Hahahahahaha kelar juga apdet nie epep**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF ini dan sebelumnya di awal part saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa FF ini saya ambil dari moment real life SJ dan saya kembangkan dengan pemikiran saya untuk menyesuaikan alurnya FF ini yang memang saya buat singkat….jadi maaf jika ada yang keberatan dengan beberapa bagian moment SJ yang saya rubah ^^v**

**okHAE…Gomawo semuanya**


End file.
